I promise you, love
by yamyam-chan
Summary: I changed the title. It used to be 'i'll keep my promise cause i love you'. Read it! Mikan and Natsume's lives have intertwined and now it's really turning wild.
1. when we first met

Disclamer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Even though I'm not yet done with my other story, I just made this… I'll go crazy if I didn't…

This is dedicated to:

Jamela- she helped me with this story

Patrisha, Nikki, Nicole, Jun Rey, Lawrence (I love you!! Joke!!!)

A brunette with auburn orbs and her mom were walking towards a big house or more like a mansion…

"Mom, why do we have to walk going to our house, where's jun-kun??"

(A/N: Jun-kun is there driver... Mikan is fond of him...)

"Jun Rey is still in New York, he'll arrive later this afternoon"

"Ooohh… Can I go to the airport later and fetch him??" Mikan begged with puppy dog eyes

Yuka sighed "Fine, he'll arrive at 3:00pm; Lawrence is already at the house waiting for us, so we better hurry"

"Yes, mommy"

After a few minutes of Walking they arrived at a huge gate then Yuka said "Cherry blossoms" Then the gates opened and a car was waiting inside...

(A/N: they needed the car cause there mansion was like so far away from the gate, and they didn't use the car at the start cause they wanted to see the neighborhood) Mikan and her mom rode in the car and then drove off

Mikan kept on looking around her with "Oooohs… and Aaaahs…"

Yuka just giggled at this,

"Mom, this house is so much bigger than our other house in New York"

"It's because your father is so stubborn, he always wants the best for you" Yuka groaned, Mikan giggled

They arrived at the main house of the mansion and when they went down a tall, blond haired guy with crimson orbs opened the door and Mikan came running towards him and gave him a hug

"Lawrence-kun, I missed you!!" "I missed you too, Mikan" he replied

Yuka smirked "I want to go to my room now and have a rest, I think I'm having jet lag" Yuka went inside while Mikan went with Lawrence to the kitchen

"Mikan, the food is ready in the dining room, why don't you go and eat"

"HAI!!!" She replied having a big smile on his face

They went to the dining area and Mikan sat down to eat and Lawrence sat beside her and stared at her

"Lawrence-kun, would you go with me later to fetch Jun-kun at the airport?"

"Sure, I miss that "Jona" already; it's been a week since I've seen him"

"yeah hey!! We'll go to the airport at 2:00, so we won't be late"

"Okay, I'll prepare the car for later, JANE!!"

Mikan waved at him and continued to eat her lunch and when she was about to go to her room, she saw the backyard of the house, it had a huge garden with beautiful roses of different color, you can even see a blue rose, which you can never see anywhere on earth…

Mikan's POV

I was really happy to see this beautiful garden it was, I'll go around for a while since it's not yet 2:00….

I was walking through a pathway towards a small gazebo, it was so beautiful, it had vines with flowers on it, it was colored white and in the middle was a table that had a flower in a vase it was a very pretty blue rose, wait… blue rose?? But I thought blue roses never existed…. Oh, well, I'll just ask Lawrence-kun later…

Normal POV

Mikan fell asleep and when she woke up, she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 2:10,

"Lawrence-kun is gonna be mad at me for being late…" she said as she ran as fast as she could towards the front door

"Sorry for being late…"

"It's alright Mikan-chan, come on, let's go!!"

After a few minutes they arrived at the airport

Mikan went inside and waited for Jun-kun who was piloting their private plane in coming to Japan while Lawrence sat beside her

"I'll just go to the comfort room; I want to fix my hair…" Mikan hurriedly stood up and ran to the CR before the plane arrives

After fixing her hair she went outside and looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter to 3, so she ran back to where she was sitting but before she could go back there…..

THUD

"Ah… Gomenasai!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs

"Watch where you're going, Polkadots!!" A raven haired boy said

"Polkadots?? My name isn't polkadots" Mikan thought but she then realized

"You Pervert!!!" She yelled again and almost everyone around them stared at the two and that made Mikan blush

"Be quiet, you Baka…" Mikan kept on blushing and then stood up from the floor and helped the raven-haired boy stand too…

"By the way, my name is Mikan Sakura, you can call me Mikan, who are you??" Mikan asked politely

"Natsume Hyuuga, I'm sorry about that polkadots..." Natsume chuckles while Mikan blushes "Stop calling me polkadots!!"

"Sorry, I'm new in this place but you're making me fell welcomed here"

"You're new here, I'm new too, I arrived this morning with my mom, you??" Mikan asked curiously

"I just arrived with my mom and dad, where do you live??"

"I live… actually I don't know the name of the subdivision yet but you can easily find it, it's the biggest house you've ever seen…"

"Really?? Biggest house, well I live in a subdivision where only the rich can live in, I heard my father say we live beside the house of "Yuka Sakura" wife of the worlds best businessman "Ryuuki Sakura" he said and Mikan sweatdropped

"Uhm… that's good were gonna be neighbors, my mom is Yuka Sakura and my dad is Ryuuki Sakura" Mikan giggled a little

Natsume smirked and smiled after, "Well that's good, I think were gonna be good friends…" Mikan smiled

"Do you play any instrument??" Mikan asked

"Yes, piano… you??"

"Violin, my mom and dad want me to be a violinist in the future" Mikan sighed and Natsume smiled

Mikan totally forgot why she went to the airport cause she and Natsume have been talking for 30min. already and Jun-kun was already with Lawrence and Mikan was still not there

"Mikan!!"

Mikan could hear voices calling her name, she looked around to see who it was and saw a guy with emerald eyes and blackish hair wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and jeans

"Jun-kun, I'm sorry I forgot about you!!" Mikan came running towards him and hugged him tightly

"It's alright, and I see you are with a boy, a CUTE boy…"

Mikan blushed "Stop it, I don't like him, he's just a new friend, I've found"

Jun Rey laughed hard and told Mikan to say goodbye to her friend and go home already…

"Natsume-kun, I have to go, let's just see each other later at my house, alright??" Mikan smiled as she waved her hands at Natsume

"Okay Mikan-chan" He waved back and Mikan was gone and he went to his parents who were talking with someone

After a Month

Mikan and Natsume were already best friends and Mikan was in a stage where her heart couldn't stop being noisy when Natsume was there and she was always blushing when he is around

"Hi Natsu-kun, Let's go to school together!!" Mikan yelled at Natsume

"Sure Mi-chan," Natsume answered her and went to her house

Mikan and Natsume were riding a black car with bodyguard at the front and at the back of there car…

"So Mikan, how's aunt Yuka??"

"Mom? She's fine, busy with some work but happy at least cause my dad is coming tomorrow" Mikan's smile got bigger

"Really, I haven't met your dad before, I really wanna meet him"

"You should, and fast cause he's leaving on Wednesday"

"Wednesday?? That's the day I'm leaving for America…Wait I'm leaving on Wednesday but I didn't tell Mi-chan yet, what should I do??" Natsume thought

"Hey Natsu-kun, what's wrong?? Why are you in deep thought??"

"Huh?? Nothing…" Mikan's smile turned into a frown

"Come on, you can tell me, please!!"

Natsume made Mikan face him and his arms were on her shoulders as Mikan totally blushed and tried to look into Natsume's eyes but his eyes were covered by his bangs

"Mikan, you see i'm leaving Japan and I don't know when we will come back, my father was moved to America so we have to leave on Wednesday"

Natsume finally said it but when he saw Mikan's eyes it was filled with tears

"Mikan, please don't cry…"

"Why are you gonna leave me??"

"Mikan, I promise you I'll come back"

"Natsume" "Yes, Mikan??"

"If you leave I'm sure my mom and dad would force me to have an arranged marriage, please don't go!!"

"An arranged marriage?? Mikan, please don't get married to anyone else, I promise you when I come back I'll marry you and we will be together forever!!" Mikan continued crying as Natsume hugged her

"Nastume, I love you!!" Natsume was shocked

"I love you too Mikan,"

They arrived at school and Natsume whipped off Mikan's tears and they went to school…

The next day

Mikan and Nastume didn't go to school

Mikan texted Natsume:

Natsu-kun, come to our house, my dad is here

I want you to meet him…. I love you!!

Mikan

Nastume blushed and replied

Sure mi-chan, I'll go to your house,

It's just near anyway…

I'm excited to meet your dad

I love you too…

Natsume

Natsume went to Mikan's house and Mikan introduced him to her father and to her surprise her father liked Natsume, after a few minutes her father and mother went to the kitchen to get some tea so Natsume and Mikan were left alone in the living room

"Natsu-kun, I sort of told my mom that you were leaving and about the promise you made to me" Mikan told Nastume nervously

"You told her?? Well, we can't do anything about that now, right??" Nastume smiled at her

The day ended with Mikan's dad laughing with Natsume and Yuka talking to Mikan….

Wednesday arrived fast and Mikan just realized that she was already in an airport facing Nastume who was carrying a backpack

Mikan's tears started to fall "Mi-chan, don't cry, I'll come back for you"

"Yeah, I know that, I'm just worried that you might find someone else when you go to America" Natsume smirked

"Mi-chan, don't worry, I'll only love you, from now and until forever!!"

They hugged and on that day they shared there first real kiss with each other

But after those days Mikan was always missing Nastume and would cry once in a while….

Hoped you like it, I'll upload the next chapter soon, please review….

Comments, suggestions, requests, critics …..

Please read my other story….

hellTiShgUrL


	2. the job of being a mommy

Thanks for the reviews guys!! I appreciate it!! I love you guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana owns it….

Dedicated to:

Jamela, Nikki, Nicole, Patrisha, Jaemes, Agatha and Jun Rey

"Congratulations on failing the AP test (except for jamela, she's a nerd)"

**After 5 years**

Almost 5 years had past but still no Natsume, Mikan was already 15 still lonely and sad about Natsume leaving her but she found friends, friends like: Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. They would always be there for her if she was sad or crying, but only Natsume could stop her sadness and stop her crying.

**At Mikan's house**

Mikan was in her room, she was thinking very deep that she didn't notice the door bell ring… "Today, it's the day Natsume left me 5 years ago" Mikan sighed, she didn't notice that she was already crying

Knock Knock!!

"Mikan, can I come in??" Anna said "Hotaru and Nonoko are here too…"

Mikan wiped her wet face "Sure, come in guys…." Mikan put on a smile

Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko went inside her room,

There was complete silence until Hotaru spoke up

"Have you been crying again??" she said as she went to sit on Mikan's bed

"Nope" she lied but tried to smile at least

"You don't have to lie to me Mikan, I know you more than you know yourself" Hotaru thought as Mikan's mom went inside the room

"Mikan, I have news… good news…" Yuka said excitedly

"What is it?? A new car, a new phone, a new laptop, Natsume is back??"

"No, no, no, and sad to say No…."

"Then what is it mom??" She said sadly

"You're going to transfer to a new school tomorrow"

"NANI?!?!?!?"

"I'm, sorry Mikan, your father wants you to, but to lessen your hardship, I've invited Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko to go with you to your new school and study there with you" Yuka smiled at her daughter

"Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are coming, that's great" Mikan jumped for joy

BAKABAKABAKA

"Don't get so excited Baka, you're annoying me" Mikan tried to stop her tears from falling

"Mom, why do I even have to go to that school you're talking about??"

Yuka sighed "The answer might be hard for you so you better braze yourself"

"Yes, mommy" she answered smiling brightly

"Your dad wants you there so you could meet and get to know you're "**FIANCE**"!!" She said as fast as she could

"But mom I told you I don't like arranged marriages, and you know that I've been waiting for Natsume since that day"

"I know dear but you have to move on one of these days" Yuka said smirking

"But mom…"

"No buts dear, I'm sorry" Yuka said sadly

"I'm sorry Mikan, it's for your own good, forget about him" Yuka thought

!#$&() 

Mikan and the gang went to school and noticed that everyone knew about my leaving the school the next day. Mikan couldn't think of anything but the question "Who is this fiancé guy??" and "Where's Natsu-kun when I need him??"

The day ended fast and before Mikan could leave the school all the students were outside to bid her goodbye….

**At Mikan's house**

"I'm home!!" Mikan yelled

All the maids and butlers answered her but one of them noticed that she was sad.

Mikan went to her room to change and watch TV but after she changed someone knocked on the door "Come in!!"

"Mikan-chan, I noticed that you're not yourself today, what's wrong with you??"

"Oh jun-kun, I feel so bad about myself: "I have a fiancé", "Natsume is in I don't know where", "Do you think he lied to me about his promise??"

"You know, I think if Natsume really loves you he would come back for you, and about this fiancé thing, I don't know who it is but I heard your parents talking about it"

"Well if Natsume won't be there for me, I know you will" She smirked at him

THE NEXT DAY

"Mikan, you're late!! You have to go to school already!!"

"Yes mom but…."

She was cut off "But what??"

"But you didn't even tell me the name of the school yet"

Yuka sweatdrops "Oh sorry I forgot, it must be from the pressure of work, the name of you school is Alice Academy, now you have to go, Hotaru and the others are already down stairs"

"Yes mom, I'll try to have a great first day at this Alice Academy" She kissed her mom on the cheeks and then went outside and entered the car only to see that Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko have been waiting half an hour for her to ride the car

"I'm sorry guys, I was in deep thought" Mikan said

"It's alright Mikan" Nonoko replied to her as she smiled sweetly

"Well, do you know anything about this school??" Anna asked

Hotaru took a sort of notebook out of her bag "I'll show you"

Her notebook became a big screen witch had a picture of a big school with black gates and redish walls inside of it and then Hotaru started explaining:

Alice Academy, school of the rich and powerful

This school has been there for almost 30 years already

The school is owned by a group known as "Clash Crimson" which is made up of 5 people who are the richest people on Earth which are: 1.Ryuuki Sakura, 2.Hiro Hijiri, 3.Ryuzaki Hyuuga, 4.Yuri Nogi and 5. Shin Imai

These people are the people to take control of the academy…

END…

"What did you say "Ryuuzaki Hyuuga"??" Mikan asked

"Yes, it was, why do you know him??" Hotaru asked her too

"Well no but Natsume's last name was Hyuuga, maybe he knows where Natsume is…." Mikan said as her eyes sparkled

"Well let's find out later" Nonoko said

"Were here, we better go down now before we get late on our first day"

Mikan, Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko went to the office to get there schedules after that they went to their homeroom class which a Narumi was teaching

"This is so exciting, meeting new people and having new friends"

BAKABAKABAKA

"Shut up Baka, you ruining the moment" Hotaru yelled

"Please don't fight with each other on you first day ladies" A man with wavy blond hair who was wearing a tutu with glitters on the side said behind them

"Oh, you must be Narumi-sensei, am I right??" Anna asked

"Yes I am, now waiting here until I call your name and then you can come inside"

He went inside the room while Mikan and the gang were discussing if he was a man or a woman

In the classroom

"Class we have new students today"

The class bust out with whispers about it

"Who could they be??"

"Ooooh, new classmates interesting"

"Please welcome them, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna"

"Did he say Imai and Sakura??"

"Yeah, aren't those the daughters of the owners of the school??"

"Yeah, I've seen them once before"

"Class please be quiet now so they can introduce themselves"

"Ohaiyo, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 15"

A boy with raven hair and crimson eyes at the back of the class was reading his manga but not until the girl said her name

"Mikan Sakura" he whispered and put back his attention to his manga

Meanwhile

"Hotaru Imai, 15"

Though she was cold to them, A blond boy with blue orbs was mesmerized by her eyes

"Hotaru Imai" he whispered "She's cute"

"Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Uminomiya, 15 too" They said together

(guys… what's anna's last name again?? I totally forgot)

All the boys were looking at them…

"Don't stare like that, we might melt" Anna said as Mikan giggled

"So, do you have any questions for them class??" Narumi asked

"Who will be their partners??"

"Good question now let's get started Nonoko you be with Yuu, Ann with Koko, Hotaru with…" Narumi thought for a while "Mr. Nogi" Ruka was surprised that destiny was on his side today

"And Mikan-chan with uhm… Nastume-kun"

Mikan shocked "Excuse me sensei but what did you say??"

"I said you will be partners with Mr. Natsume Hyuuga at the back"

"Nastume Hyuuga??" she said as she walked to sit beside him

Natsume stood up and said "Why starting to have a crush on me??"

"…." Mikan was confused as always

"What?? Excuse me but Nastume-kun is mine!!" A girl stood up and pulled Mikan's hair

"Ouch!! Hey watch the hair I worked hard on that permy"

"Whatever, listen, stay away from my Natsume you understand??" She shouted at her that the whole class could hear

"Why you…." Mikan was cut off

"Hey permy, who ever said that you owned me??" Nastume spoke up

"Oh… Natsume-kun, I….uhm….I…."

Mikan smiled at Natsume and said "Thanks for that Nastu-kun"

The whole class heard what she said and all of them were shocked to hear it

"How dare you call Natsume-kun as Natsu-kun, only people as close as his family could call him that" A girl said

"Why is it such a crime if I call him as Natsu-kun??"

"Yes, No body gave you permission to call him that!!"

"Well, Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun, had enough yet permy??"

"Shut up!! Stop saying that you have no right"

"Well she is my fiancé after all, so she can call me that" Nastume said

"What?!?!?!" The class dropped to the floor except for Hotaru and Ruka

"Wait, you're my….." Mikan was shocked of what he said

Natsume covered her mouth before she could talk even more and then he dragged her to the sakura tree

"Natsu-kun let go of me!!"

"Shut up strawberries!!"

"You PERVERTED IDIOT!!!" Natsume smirked and sat down at the trunk of the sakura tree

"Listen strawberries, my dad told me that I was engaged to this Mikan Sakura girl that's why I said those things in the classroom"

"What do you mean??" Mikan was confused

"I mean I'm marrying you not because I love you it's because my father put me up to it, do you understand??" answered Natsume

"You don't love me??"

"Of course not baka, I've only met you today!!" Natsume exclaimed

"What do you mean I've only met you today what about 5 years ago when you promised me…." She was cut off by Natsume

"You know about me 5 years ago??"

"Yeah, why, don't you know about 5 years ago??"

"……" He didn't answer

"Natsume answer me!! Natsume!! Fine then I'll talk" she clears her throat "You don't remember the promise you made with me when we were 10 and all that we have been through, from the airport then being neighbors, destiny?? I think so"

Suddenly Mikan heard a loud snoring coming from the tree; she looks and finds that Natsume was already asleep

MIKAN'S POV

How dare that Natsume sleep while I'm talking!! He's so rude not like 5 years ago when he was sweet and caring to people and not being cold and perverted

He has changed but when you look at it he's still very cute when asleep…hehehe

But still, I have to make him remember me somehow….

I'll do anything for him to remember me

NORMAL POV

Mikan gently sat down beside Natsume and I don't know what was in her mind that she kissed Natsume's cheeks and then put her head on his shoulders and fell asleep….

Unknown to them was a bush and behind it was a raven haired girl with a blond haired boy bringing a video cam and a digi cam

"Take more pictures Ruka" said the raven haired girl

"Hotaru-chan, why do I have to do this??" Ruka asked

"Stop asking questions and start taking pictures" Hotaru answered

"If only I didn't like you!!" Ruka thought

"Hotaru-chan, that's cute, I'm starting to like this guy" Hotaru thought

**A few minutes later**

Natsume woke up and saw that Mikan's head was on his shoulders

"You never changed Mi-chan, you're still the old, dense Mikan I've met and promised to love 5years ago…. Wait what did I say 5 years ago, but that part of me is gone, maybe she is the key to my past"Natsume though

Natsume put Mikan's head on his lap and then a boy with silver locks came running towards them

"Hi daddy Natsume, who's that girl you're with??" The boy asked

"Youichi, this is Mikan, she's gonna be your mommy"

"Mommy?? Yeay!!" Yuichi cheered

Mikan woke up cause of the noise

"Sorry if I woke you up mommy"

"Mommy??"

"Yeah, you're my mommy" Youichi said happily

"When did I become your mommy??" Mikan said as she stood up and stared at Natsume who was smirking at her

"You mean, you don't want to be my mommy, don't you like me?? Am I that hateful to you??" Youichi was getting teary-eyed

Natsume was glaring at Mikan for making Youichi cry and he whispered to her "Just go with it, he's just a kid and his parents are always away and he doesn't see them all the time"

Mikan felt sorry for him and hugged Youichi "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, sure I would be happy to be your mommy but one question who's the daddy??"

"Of course it's daddy Natsume," Youichi said whipping all his tears away

"Daddy Natsume, that sounds so kawaii to hear, me being mommy and Natsume as daddy, it's like we already have a kid of our own" Mikan thought

"Come on mommy let's go back to school and tomorrow we'll go to central town with daddy" he smiled

"Sure," Mikan replied

When they were going back Youichi was in front of them while Mikan and Natsume were walking together

"Natsume, why did you do this??"

"It's for Youichi's happiness, you see he has no parents and is very lonely all the time so I just want the best for him"

"So his name is Youichi" Mikan said as Natsume sweat dropped

"You mean you didn't even know his name and you agreed with him"

Mikan just giggled and Natsume smirked at her

"Mom, dad, you can go to your classroom, I can go to mine myself"

"Okay, but be careful" Mikan said (aw, how sweet)

Youichi kissed his PARENTS on the cheek and went to his class and Mikan and Natsume went back to there's too

As Mikan and Natsume were entering the room, Natsume saw Ruka was panting and Hotaru was smirking

"Nice to have you back Natsume and Sakura-san" A man with a frog on his shoulders said to them

"Oh, hi I think I don't know you yet" Mikan said

"You can call me Jinno-sensei, Ms. Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Jinno-sensei"

Mikan and Natsume sat down next to each other and Mikan wasn't comfortable with all the glares she was receiving but what she was really confused about was Natsume holding her hand….

Mikan's POV

Huh?? Why is he holding my hands?? His hands are so smooth… It's like I don't wanna let go anymore, anyway why is he doing it?? What's his problem??

I'll ask him "Natsume, why are you holding my hands??" I whispered to him

"Cause polka, I announced earlier that we were engaged so we better prove them right of what they heard"

"….." I fell silent, I didn't know what to say to him it's like he's just hiding his sweet and caring self inside of him

Normal POV

Lunchtime … at the canfeteria

Mikan was with Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna….

They bought lunch and couldn't find a table but as they were passing Natsume's table, Natsume grabbed her lunch and put it on the table and told her to sit down she sat down and the gang also sat down with her

She was about to eat her lunch when "Mommy, Daddy!!" Youichi shouted until the whole cafeteria could hear what he was saying

Everyone was curious who this mommy is cause they knew who daddy was…. Everyone was wondering if this "mommy" was Natsume's girlfriend….

Youichi ran to Mikan ang hugged her and sat on her lap cause the table was full cause Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru were sitting there too….

Everyone was shocked to see the girl he was calling mommy….

Koko, who was looking at evryone's reaction, laughed his heart out and fell to the floor, rolling around like a ball

"Well, mommy how was your class??"

"It was fine, Youichi, can you do me a favor??" Mikan asked

"Sure mommy, what do you want??"

"Can you ask your daddy if he loves me but don't tell him I asked you to" She whispered in his ear and Youichi giggled and held on to Natsume's shirt to get his attention cause he was talking to Ruka who was beside him

"What do you want Youichi??" He asked

"Daddy, can I ask you something??"

"Sure,"

"Do you love mommy??" Natsume chocked he spit out what he was drinking and Mikan grabbed a tissue and whipped his face and his shirt (aw!! Kawaii)

"Why do you ask??" He replied

"Uhm… because I'm interested if you so love each other or not"

It took a whole minute for Natsume to answer his question "Of course I do, I love her very much" Mikan sighed

"If you do love mommy then prove it to me" He shouted and everyone faced them

Mikan chocked at this and Natsume was shocked to hear this from him

"You could kiss her" Hotaru said preparing a camera

"Yeah, you could kiss mommy" Youichi said

Natsume had to do it… He went closer to Mikan and Youichi was infront of them watching… Natsume grabbed her cheeks and Mikan furiously blushed, she slid her arms to Natsume's neck to make it more interesting for her 2nd kiss with him

And Natsume pulled her and finally there lips met and they kissed passionately and after a minute stopped

"Are you satisfied??" Natsume asked Youichi, he nodded and smiled

Mikan was still blushing and hid her face under her arms on the table

"Mommy, I have to go now… don't forget to pick me up in my classroom later"

"Yes, i won't forget"

"Be sure to bring daddy with you"

"Yes I will try to do that… if I can" She said sarcastically

"Ja Ne" he pecked her on the cheeks and he ran out the cafeteria

Mikan and Natsume didn't talk that day until after class

"Natsume, you have to go with me and get Youichi"

"Do it yourself, I'll meet you by the car" Natsume grinned

Mikan glared at him "Fine, see you in 10 minutes"

Mikan went to Youichi's room to pick him up and as they were walking back Mikan wa silent and Youichi kept on talking

"Mommy, is something wrong?? Why aren't you talking??"

"huh?? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking"

"Oh, mommy, I wanna see your house… can we go there??"

"My house?? Uhm… sure… let's go but in one condition"

"What??"

"Make Natsume come too" Mikan said as she hid her true reason to make Natsume come along with them

Mikan's POV

If I can make Natsume go, he might remember something about the place and my mom and the house… It's a great idea…

Natsume's POV

I was just thinking that they were taking too long but then I heard something, it was Youichi saying "Mommy let's go to your house with daddy Natsume"

What!! Why should I go with them?? Please don't make me come….

She might discover my plan...

Normal POV

"Daddy, Let's go to mommy's house!!"

"I'm busy today Youichi, I can't go"

Youichi became teary-eyed and started crying and ran to Mikan's arms

"Natsu-kun, look what you did, you're such a meanie!!" she said as she smirked at him that made Natsume feel very sick

After Natsume finally agreeing to come, they arrived after 5 minutes and the door was opened by Lawrence their butler "Welcome mi-chan, who are they, your friends??" Mikan nodded

"This is Youichi, she calls me mommy and this is Natsu-kun he's the so-called-daddy" Lawrence smiled and Mikan knew the meaning of it

Lawrence whispered in her ear "Is that Natsume?? He's so grown up"

Mikan just smiled and lead them to the living room which they were greeted by her mom

"Natsume??" Mikan's mom hugged him and Natsume whispered something in her ear but Mikan didn't see it so that's good

"Youichi, it's been a long time since we've seen each other" Mikan's mom said

"Yeah, I still remember the gift you sent, the Teddy bear with a remote control"

"That's right dear,"

"Mom, you know each other??" Mikan asked curiously

"Yes dear, we met last year in England, it was his birthday that time"

"Oooooh…."

Natsume and Youichi stayed for dinner and Youichi asked permission from his parents if he could stay there and they said yes as long as he tells his guardian at home about it and then Natsume drove home before he left he gave Youichi a hug and a peck on the cheek and Mikan's mom a peck on the cheek and Mikan a kiss in the lips….

"Come Youichi, you can sleep in my room with me"

"Really?? I thought you would let me sleep in another room"

"Why would I?? What kind of a mommy would do that??" Youichi smiled

They went to Mikan's room and slept soundly and Mikan dreamt of Natsume and her getting married and having a son like Youichi

Okay… I updated at last… please review…

Tell me what you think about it….

Suggestions?? Comments?? Errors??

Thanks to:

**Ruin princess:** _thanks for the review… thanks for the compliment_

**iCHigOgR193:** _Here's some tissue…lawl…._

**090mikanXnatsume090**:_ Thanks for the review_

**Dominiqueanne:**_ thanks… I love you too… hehe… I appreciate you for loving it.._

**D. Leclair: **_Thanks…_

**Petalsarefallingxoxo: **_you're cute too… thanks… _

**xXangelicprincessXx:**_ thanks for the review… I'll update AsAp…_


	3. is this really love?

**The next day….**

**THUD**

Mikan woke up to hear a loud thud, something falling to the floor…. She checked the time, it was just 6:30 and class was at 8:00…. She went out of bed to see what fell off, she went to the other side of the bed and saw Youichi on the floor about to cry

"You-chan, are you alright??"

"Mommy, my but hurts!!" He yelled and Mikan hugged him and carried him going downstairs

"Does it still hurt Youichi??" She asked as she was about to enter the kitchen

"Yeah, but only a little" He replied and forced a small smile

Mikan giggled "Let's have some breakfast first then you can take a bath"

"Yes, mommy"

Mikan entered the kitchen with Youichi still in her arms,

"Mi-chan, what can I do for you??" Lawrence asked her

"Please prepare some breakfast for me and Youichi and please bring some milk to the dining area

"Yes, Mi-chan" He said as he twirled around wearing a maids uniform

Mikan left the kitchen laughing at his actions and went to the dining area and put Youichi down on a chair and she sat beside him

"Mommy, thanks a lot" He said and hugged Mikan

"You're welcome Youichi"

After 5min. Lawrence arrived with some milk and some mango juice and he gave the milk to Youichi and the mango juice to Mikan and went back to the kitchen

"Mommy, where is daddy??"

"Natsume?? I don't know where he is"

"Mommy, you'll just let daddy roam around town like this and maybe when you're old you'll regret this…. Or maybe you don't love daddy" He said plainly

"Uhm… well… I wouldn't say it that way but I do love him for real but I don't know if he loves me back…. I just know that even if he doesn't love me back, I'll still love him back, no matter what happens"

"That's so sweet, you should…." He was cut off because Lawrence arrived with the food

"Okay, let's eat Youichi"

Mikan was about to open her mouth to eat her food when Jun-kun arrived

"Ohaiyo Mi-chan!!" He said ecstatically

"Ohaiyo Jun-kun, where have you been?? I didn't see you yesterday"

"I was busy with some things, that's all, but Mi-chan, who is this cute kid beside you??" He asked while squeezing Youichi's cheeks

"I'm Hiijiri Youichi, Mikan is my mommy and my daddy is Natsume" He said as he tried to get loose from Jun-kun's grip

Jun-kun let go "So Natsume is your daddy??" He snickered, Mikan blushed, Youichi nodded

"Shut up Jun-kun" Mikan retorted

Jun-kun snickered and then Lawrence entered the room "Jun-kun, don't bother them, you're so nosy!!"

"It's alright Lawrence-kun, why don't the two of you join us, please sit down" Mikan offered them a chair beside her and they sat down and started a conversation

"Mikan remember when you were 10, you would always go outside to play with that boy you always liked what was his name Mitsu-kun….. or was it….Matsu-kun??" Jun-kun jokingly said

"It wasn't Mitsu-kun nor Matsu-kun… I think it was Natsu-kun" Lawrence argued…..

Mikan sighed and didn't say anything to them but Youichi did…..

"Natsu-kun??... That's the nickname of Daddy…. So mommy, you knew daddy when you were still young??" Youichi's smile grew wider

"Uhm…. Well….. sigh….. Yes, actually, we were best friends but he left me…"

"Daddy left you?? Why?? But now you are together again why aren't you happy??"

"For a kid, he's so curious of everything like he'll know what it means…hahaha….." Jun-kun thought

"I'm happy, it's just that I think he forgot about me"

Mikan's good mood turned to a sad mood…. She was just about to eat her food when Youichi stood up and said "Mommy, I'm gonna take a bath now!!"

Mikan went back to Earth "huh?? What??"

"I said, I'm gonna take a bath now!!"

"Oh, okay…. Lawrence-kun kindly take Youichi to the bathroom and prepare his clothes while I talk with Jun-kun"

Lawrence and Youichi went upstairs and left Mikan to talk with Jun-kun

"You know Jun-kun, when I found out I had a fiancé I was so sad but when I found out that it was the guy whom I loved and cared for I felt happy but to find out that he has forgotten me is so painful in my heart" Mikan started crying

"Maybe he has a perfect explanation to why he forgot you…. Maybe he got amnesia or something…. Why not tell him about your past, maybe he'll remember, you should open up to him, make your relationship better"

"You're right I'll talk to him later…." She said as she forced a smile and stood up

"I'll take a bath it's almost 7:30"

"Okay, take care of yourself Mi-chan"

She went upstairs and prepared her uniform and went to the other room to take a bath cause Youichi is in her bathroom…..

After 30min she went out changed her clothes and when she was going to her room Youichi went out of it

"Mommy, let's go!!" He dragged Mikan downstairs and she took her bag from the table and took Youichi's bag too….

Outside the house

A limo was parked with a raven haired guy was by the door

"What took you so long?? I've been waiting for half an hour already" He smirked at her

"Natsu-kun, Why are you here??"

"I came to pick you up…. Come on we'll be late"

Mikan rode the car she sat beside Natsume while Youichi was beside her

"Youichi, listen to music for a while, me and your mommy need to talk and make sure you don't hear anything" He said and gave his ipod to him

"Mikan, we need to talk…. It's about our engagement" Mikan sighed

"What about it??" She asked curiously

"I've been thinking since last night that were engaged, that means we'll be married soon… so we should get to know each other better and since we're gonna get married it would be better for you to be my…. My…._girlfriend_….so what do you say??"

Mikan was shocked "Why should I say yes?? And why should I be your girlfriend??"

"Uhm… It's because I wanna protect you!! I don't like other boys to go near my fiancé"

Mikan started to form tears in her eyes "I'm not sure, but I do wanna get to know you better"

"So you agree to be my girlfriend??"

"I do love him but I don't know… he doesn't remember me, wait like what Jun-kun said I should open up to him and make our relationship better" she thought

"Fine but it doesn't mean I love you" Mikan snickered

"Fine, but I'm sure once you get to know me, you'll learn to love me and I will learn to love you…" He smirked at her

Mikan cried and giggled at the same time

"Since you're my girlfriend now let's have a date, tomorrow at….." He was cut off cause Mikan hugged him

"Natsu-kun, don't you dare let go or else I'm gonna break up with you and sure I'd love to go on a date with you!!"

Natsume smiled and saw Youichi was staring at them smiling maliciously

"My plan is going very well, you'll find out the truth soon Mi-chan, I'm sure you will… I'm sorry about lying to you about this" Natsume thought

"Yeah hey!! Mommy and Daddy are so sweet, daddy kiss mommy again please!!" Youichi begged while Mikan let go of Natsume

"The one yesterday is enough" Mikan argued

"He's right Mi-chan, you're my girlfriend so I can kiss you anytime and anywhere"

Mikan blushed furiously as Natsume cupped her chin and made there lips meet and Natsume thought Mikan would resist but to his surprise Mikan kissed back and they shared a passionate kiss but when they saw Youichi covering his eyes they stopped and laughed really loud and laughed more when they saw him blushing

They arrived at school, Natsume went out first and saw his fan girls running towards him but his guard stopped them and then Youichi came out of the car and the shouts grew bigger:

Natsume, you're so cute!!Youichi is so kawaii!!

Natsume, Marry me!!He's like a mini-Natsume

Natsume, go on a date with me!!Youichi is handsome too

I love youI love you Youichi!!

But they all received a death glare from both of them and they were silent and then a brunette came out of the car and Natsume grabbed her hand and Youichi just followed them…. So it's like Mikan was in the middle and her hands were entwined with Natsume's and Youichi was beside her and was staring at a random girl as he blushed…

"Natsu-kun look at Youichi, why is he blushing and staring at that girl??" Mikan whispered to his ears

"I think Youichi likes her" Natsume replied

"Really?? She looks really kawaii!! Wait I'll go to her"

Mikan went to the girl and asked her what her name is and Youichi just stared while Natsume poked him

"Youichi, do you like her??" Youichi just nodded and saw Natsume smirk

While with Mikan….

"My name is Aoi Asakura, nice to meet you… By the way who are you??" She asked sweetly

"My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too…." She bowed and she bowed back

"By any chance do you know that kid over there with the silver hair??" She said as shee pointed at Youichi

"Oh, you mean You-kun, yeah I know him, we are classmates and he sits beside me in class" She said as she blushed when she said his name

"Your face is turning red are you alright, are you sick??" She asked and touched her forehead but it was not hot

"It's nothing…. It's just that…. Uhm…. Well…. Before I tell you can you promise to me that you won't tell anybody specially You-kun??"

"Uhm… thinking Yes!! And please call me Mi-chan or onee-chan if you want"

"Uhm… Thanks one-chan, well I'll tell you:

Flashback:

It was the first day of classes and a new girl with raven-hair arrived in school for the pre-school division

"Class please welcome "Aoi Asakura" she is new here, I hope all of you will be nice to her" The teacher said to her class as the raven haired girl walked inside the classroom

"Aoi-chan, please introduce yourself to the class"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Aoi Asakura, I'm 5 years old, and I'd like to make many new friends here" She said it sweetly and cutely and then she smiled at a certain silver haired boy who was staring at her…

"Aoi-chan, in the school we have a partner system to help you with your school lives, so do you want to pick a partner or do you want me to pick for you??"

Aoi sighed "Uhm…. If I choose I might choose the guy with silver hair but if I choose him they might say something bad about me, I'll just let the teacher pick for me so noone will get mad at me" Aoi thought

"Sensei, you should choose for me, besides I don't know anyone here yet" She giggled

"Well… let me see… your partner will be You-kun"

All the girls said at the same time "What!!!!! Why You-kun??!!"

"Now, now… don't argue with my decision…"

"Sumimasen, who is You-kun??"

"Oh, you don't know him?? He is the boy at the last row with silver hair, you will sit beside him"

"Oh…." She said and she was thinking that "I'm so lucky to be paired with him, it must be destiny"

"Ohayo, I'm Aoi, nice to meet you"

"Oh...Oha…Ohayo Ai-chan, nice to meet you too" he said nervously

End FlaShBaCk…

"Since that day, I've liked him, but I don't know if he likes me cause he is so hard to talk to because of all those girls with him all the time" She explained to Mikan

"Oh… but if I were you don't give up… I'm pretty sure he likes you back"

"Really one-chan?? Arigatou, but I have to go to my room now" She said as she waved her hands and ran off and Mikan went back to Natsume and Youichi

"Well what did she say??" asked Youichi

Mikan knelt down so she faced Youichi "it's a secret" she said putting one finger on her lips while giggling

"Mommy!!" Natsume smiled and Mikan saw it and she smiled back and Natsume gave her a hand in standing up

"Com on Youichi, you're gonna be late for class" Natsume said

"It's alright daddy, I can go on my own" He replied

"Are you sure You-chan??" Mikan asked

"Yes mommy, I'm sure" He started walking to his room while daydreaming of Aoi

"Well for a kid he's lucky to have already found someone to love" Mikan sighed

"What about me??" Natsume retorted at her

"What do you mean you??"

"Don't you love me??" Natsume smirked at her

"Uhm… let me thing… NO!!" Mikan answered him smiling

"You don't love me, fine then I'll kiss you so you'll love me"

"Hey, don't you dare kiss me Natsu-kun!!"

They were so busy with each other they didn't notice the crowd looking at them intently

"I said I don't love you and you can't do anything about it!!" Mikan smirked

"Fine, you said it yourself, now then I'll kiss you…." Natsume cupped her chin so she can't escape from him

"You are my girlfriend anyway, right Mi-chan…" Natsume snickered

"You're gonna pay for this Natsu-kun, if you kiss me, I'm gonna scream" She said giggling

The crowd didn't know what was happening, were they fighting or were they having a lovers quarrel

"That's it, I love you Mi-chan" Then he kissed her so passionately she couldn't resist not to reply to his kiss, so she kissed back and after 30 sec. she pushed him away

"You're gonna pay Natsu-kun, you stole my first 3 kisses already"

"Well it's your fault; you said you didn't love me!!" Mikan glared at him

"Don't get mad baby, I love you!!" Natsume smirked even wider and turned into a smile and then the whole campus was hearing Natsume Hyuuga the coldest person ever to live was laughing because of Mikan Sakura her so-called-fiancé and girlfriend

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you cause I love you" She said smiling and held on to his hand and went towards there classroom hand in hand

"Mikan, you didn't tell us that you and Hyuuga are having a relationship" Anna and Nonoko pouted

"Sorry guys, it happened so fast, where's Hotaru??"

They pointed at a raven haired girl sleeping on a blond haired guys shoulder

"That's interesting, well I'll go to Natsu-kun first, Ja"

She went to Natsume and sat beside him and they were talking, holding hands, Natsume trying to force a kiss on Mikan but she always said NO,

They really made a perfect pair, and they showed everyone that they can have a relationship but they don't know that there just in the getting to know each other stage and there are still things they don't know about things…. And Natsume's plans

Kawaii chapter….

Finally they are a couple….

I'll update soon….

Thanks for the reviews guys…..


	4. our first date together

Dislaimer: I don't own GaKuEn AlIcE, i just own this story...

Thanks to the reviewers...

Dedicated to: Ruin Princess...

Jun-kun, law-chan, jams-chan, nito0l, gats-chan, trisha-sama...lawl

!#$&(-) 

After class everyone was leaving the room but 2 students were still in their classrooms, one was sleeping and the other one was fixing her things

"Natsume!! Wake up!!" Mikan yelled but Natsume wouldn't budge

She sighed and put down her bag and looked outside the window and saw many cherry blossoms falling from the trees and she noticed a shadow of a man o the tree but when she looked again it was gone

"Weird" she whispered and then she jumped when she felt someone grab her wrist and pulled her and put his arms around her petite waist

"What's wrong Mi-chan??" he asked

"Nothing, I just thought it was a fan boy trying to abuse me" She smiled at him

"Don't worry, I'll never let anything like that happen to you" he smirked and stood up and grabbed his bag and Mikan got her bag and she was dragged by Natsume….

"Natsume!!" Mikan yelled and Natsume stopped walking

"What??"

"Uhm… Youichi's room is this way" she said pointing at the her right

"Oh yeah… I forgot abut him" Mikan smiled and now she dragged him

"What's wrong with me, forgetting to fetch Youichi, am I that distracted with Mi-chan, lawl…. It seems that I've really missed her" Natsume thought

Mikan stopped and saw Youichi but before she could greet him Youchi came running towards them

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!!" he greeted them but he didn't get a reply, he looked at Mikan and she was running towards someone, someone special to him

"Aoi-chan!!" She yelled and a raven-haired girl looked at her and smiled

"What are you doing here one-chan??"

"I fetched Youichi, Aoi-chan, are you doing anything tomorrow??"

"Uhm… nothing I think, why??" she asked

"Do you wanna come with me, Natsume and You-chan to the amusement park??"

"Uhm…. If it's fine with You-chan, then alright"

"Well I'm sure Youichi would love for you to come with us, right You-chan??" She said facing Youichi and Natsume who heard their conversation

"….Yeah… sure… I'd love for you to come" Youichi said as he blushed and Aoi blushed too

"Well it's settled, we'll pick you up at 9:00 tomorrow, okay??"

"Haii!!" She replied and they walked together and Natsume and Youichi at the back, toward the parking lot where Aoi's driver was waiting for her and Natsume's driver was waiting patiently outside the car

"Well Aoi-chan, don't forget tomorrow at 9:00"

"Hai, onee-chan, I won't forget…." She got inside the car and waved goodbye to them

Mikan waved back and saw that Youichi and Natsume were already in the car so she rushed inside and sighed

"What's wrong Mi-chan??" Natsume asked

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all" She said and yawned and fell asleep on the seat of the car, Natsume who saw this put her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her

After a few minutes they arrived at Mikan's house, Mikan was still asleep so Natsume didn't bother waking her up so he carried her bridal style to her room and then he said his goodbye's to Youichi and Mikan's mom and he left (a/n: Youichi is still staying at her house…)

After a few hours, Mikan woke up

"huh?? Where am i??" she looked around and saw that she was in her room

"I might have fallen asleep in the car and Natsume didn't wake me up" she looked at the time and it was 12:00 midnight

"I'm sooo hungry!!" She said and noticed that Youichi wasn't in her room so she went out and checked the guest room, she opened the door and saw Youichi sleeping like a baby on the bed, so she closed the door and went down the stairs, she grabbed some food and went back to her room

She put the food near her laptop and she lied down on her bed and noticed that she keeps on talking to her self, she laughed a little and she couldn't sleep so she stood up got her laptop and turned it on

While eating some food, she opened her messenger, there was an invite from a guy named "crimsonNatsume" so she added him and guessed it was Natsume, she minimized her messenger and checked her mail it was now 1am and she had nothing to do, so she checked her messenger to see who was still awake and saw that Natsume was still up, she clicked his name and started a conversation with him:

**Mikan Sakura:**_**Natsu-kun, why are you still awake??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**None of your business Polka,**_

**Mikan Sakura**_**: Pervert!!**_

_**Mikan thinking "He knows what underwear i'm wearing even though he doesn't see me, such a pervert!!"**_

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_**Baka, you just woke up from your good sleep??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_** Well, yeah… sorry I didn't get to say goodbye**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**It's alright,**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**You know, you should be asleep already**_

**Mikan Sakura:**_** You're not the boss of me and besides you're still awake**_

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_** That doesn't mean you should be too**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**So you still didn't tell me why you're still awake**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**I told you it's none of your business**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Are you chatting with girls on the net?? **_

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_** No I'm not!!**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Well what are you doing??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**what if I was chatting with girls on the net?? What yah gonna do about it??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Stop chatting with them now Natsume or else I'm gonna kill you!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Why are you jealous??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**What?? me jealous?? No way!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_**Really?? So you should sleep now cause I'm still chatting with my girls …. you're disturbing me…**_

**Mikan Sakura:**_**Natsume Hyuuga!! I told you to stop it!! Do you really want those girls to die at an early age?? Stop it!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Just say it Mikan you're just jealous….**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Fine be that way….. I hate you**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**I love you too…. XD**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Urgh…. I hate you!! BAKA**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**fine then… I don't' care… you're such an idiot!!**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**good bye!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**good night/good morning BAKA **_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Shut up Natsume!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_**Whatever Mi-chan, now good night... I still have to chat with my girls and don't forget our date tomorrow at 9… wake up early**_

**Mikan Sakura: ……..**

**...Mikan Sakura has now signed out...**

"Stupid Natsume" she didn't notice she was crying, she turned her laptop off and went to bed crying…..

**In the morning**

Knock knock

Mikan was still asleep when the door to her room opened

"Mommy, wake up it's already 8:15" A boy yelled and jumped on her bed

"I'm still sleeping You-chan, don't bother me" she replied

"But if we'll be late, Aoi-chan will be worried" He said

"Aoi-chan, oh I forgot…." She stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom while Youichi was left dumbfounded

"What's wrong with mommy today??" he thought as he was slowly walking out of Mikan's room

After 20minutes, Mikan went out the bathroom and opened her walk-in closet, she picked 3 mini-skirts and 2 strapless shirts and a pair of sandals and black shoes… She didn't know what to wear so she used the telephone and used it to connect to Jun-kun

"Jun-kun, can you come to my room??"

"Sure Mi-chan"

After a minute he arrived

"What's wrong Mi-chan??" He asked

He told him about last night and said "That's why I don't know what to wear"

"Well, we can talk about last night later and I'll choose for you a great outfit" he said and he tried to cheer Mikan up

It was already quarter to 9 and Youichi was with Natsume in the living room and then Mikan came down the stairs, Natsume stood up, Youichi laughed at Natsume

"Well Youichi, what do you think??" She asked him

Mikan was wearing a white skirt which looked great on her and a black shirt with the words "Boys with raven hair SUCK!!" and black hi-cut shoes and her hair was in pigtails with ribbons but her bangs were at the side

"You look great mommy!! I especially like the words written on your shirt" Youichi replied to her question

"Jun-kun made me wear it, he said it would make someone guilt but I don't know what he meant" She giggled while Natsume smirked at what he heard

"Mikan" he said but Mikan didn't reply

"Let's go You-chan, Aoi-chan is waiting" she said pretending not to hear Natsume

Mikan dragged Youichi to the car while Natsume followed feeling guilty inside

They rode on a new black Cadillac, Youichi rode the car first so Mikan had no choice but to sit beside Natsume but he could feel that Mikan doesn't want him beside her so he decided to sit in the front

MIKAN'S POV

It took us 10 minutes to arrive at Aoi's house, it was beautiful, it had a blue gate with flowers at the side, I noticed Aoi-chan leaning at the wall and was waiting patiently for us to arrive, I was so happy to see her smile when the door opened….

I was about to go out, but to my disadvantage I almost fell to the ground but I felt a pair of hands grab me before I could fall, I saw that t was a guy with raven hair and with that feature I knew it was him, I stood up and brushed my skirt and I walked up to Aoi-chan and greeted her but before I could someone talked to me from my back

"I helped her from falling and I still don't get a thank you, how rude!!"

NORMAL POV

A vein popped in Mikan's head

"How dare he say that, if only he didn't say those things last night and the "chatting with my girls…thing" I would've said thank you… urgh!!" Mikan thought to herself

"Who's he talking to one-chan??" Aoi asked her

"Oh, no one… he's just wanting to be noticed" she replied

Aio kept on staring at Youichi and Natsume

"We better go Aoi-chan," Mikan interrupted her day dream

"Ah, Hai!!"

They got in the car and Youichi started a conversation

"Mommy, how long will it take to arrive at the amusement park??"

"About 1 hour"

"Mommy, how long are you gonna stop ignoring daddy??"

Mikan chocked as Natsume chuckled "I'm not ignoring him, I'm just not talking to him"

"But mommy, that's the same thing….." He said as his eyes were now looking at Aoi

Aoi blushed many shades of red and looked outside so she won't have eye contact with him, she got her cell phone and texted someone and made Youichi feel like it was a boy she texted, he was jealous…..

Then Natsume's phone rang, he opened it and saw a text message:

Onii-chan, shouldn't we tell them already that you are my brother and besides we shouldn't lie to them like this…. And you should tell her already about IT…

Aoi

Natsume smirked and thought "This sister of mine is a really good person but I'm sorry Aoi I don't want to tell her about IT yet"

Natsume replied to her message saying:

Aoi-chan, don't worry we'll tell them soon and about IT, they'll have to wait until I'm satisfied with what she's done

Natsume

After 30 sec. Aoi received the text and sighed, Mikan noticed this and was worried

"What's wrong Aoi-chan?? Are you alright??"

"Oh, I'm fine really… it's just that my BROTHER is so STUBBORN" she said emphasizing the words brother and stubborn

Natsume heard this and a vein popped in his head

"You have a brother??" Mikan and Youichi asked in unison

"Oh, you didn't know?? Want me to tell you my story??"

"Sure, it's still far anyway"

"Well we moved her in Tokyo 5 years ago, and after a month my brother had to leave for business and I knew that it was hard for him because he had to leave his friends but he lived… after 2 years my brother came back but to our disadvantage his plane crashed, everyone was fine but my brother had amnesia and forgot about 2 years ago and I doubt that he got his memory back and that time I was still studying at a private school far from here but my brother decided that it would be best if we studied in the same school, so I transferred to the academy"

"So you mean, your brother is in the academy too??" Mikan asked

"Well yes he is, but he doesn't want people knowing we are siblings cause he is so STUBBORN and an IDIOT" she made her voice loud so Natsume could hear what she is saying about him

"Why that girl… she's gonna suffer later at home" natsume thought and he murmured soflty "I'm gonna kill you Aoi"

"What did you say daddy??" Youichi asked him

"Nothing….I was just talking to myself" Natsume sighed

"WE'RE HERE!!" Mikan yelled

"Really??" Youichi and Aoi said in unison

The driver parked the car and they went down they went inside but Natsume waited for them to leave first and told the driver to go back home and change he car wit the limo and to come back at around 4:00pm

He went inside and saw Mikan jumping for joy and excite

Natsume, Youichi and Aoi sweatdropped

"So guys, what do you want to ride on first??" Mikan asked but no one answered she looked at her back and saw that only Natsume was there

"Where did they go??"

"They said they'll go with each other for a while, so we should go together too... they said to meet up at the spot near the fountain by lunch time" he replied

"Oh,"said Mikan and then walked away from Natsume

Natsume got pissed and ran to her and grabbed her arm "What's your problem?? Why are you ignoring me??"

"..." She didn't reply

"Mikan!! answer me... why??"

"..."

He gripped her even harder and she burst out crying

"It's because of what you said to me last night!! you BAKA!! do you think it's fine with me that you have other girls??" Natsume smirked

"So this is about last night, you're so stupid Strawberries"

"What do you mean?? PERVERT!!!"

"Don't worry, I don't have other girls, it was just a joke you idiot!!"

"Then why were you staying up that late last night, what were you doing??"

"Uhm...I...I...I'll explain later, come on we don't have the whole day to have fun here" He said dragging Mikan towards a ticket booth

"Er-----okay,"

"So what do you wanna ride first??" asked Natsume

"Let's ride the carousel or the ferris wheel or let's buy fluff puffs..."

"Let's ride the roller coaster!!" Natsume exclaimed and dragged Mikan who was imagining stuff about fluff puffs

They arrived at the entrance to the roller coaster and Natsume was pulling Mikan to come inside but she won't budge, Natsume got worried

"Hey, what's wrong with you??"

"Nothing, but are you sure you want to ride the roller coaster first??" She said with caution

"Are you scared??" Natsume sneered

"No, i'm not scared, not at all" She replied

"Well you look scared" said Natsume with a smirk on his face

"Stop smirking at me like that, i'm seriously not scared of riding that roller coaster" She retorted while dragging Natsume inside

They were already on the ride when...

"Are you sure you really wanna ride this??" he asked her

"I'm not sure, but as long as you're here i know i'll be safe" she smiled at him

he grabbed her hand and entwined it with his "Don't worry you're gonna be safe"

Then the ride started befor the roller coaster could even move Mikan was already yelling her lung out

"Hey, it didn't even start yet and you're shouing already" Natsume smiled a small smile

sorry, i'm skipping some parts... they just rode on more rides...

Mikan was enjoying all the rides while Natsume was getting tired

"Natsu-kun, let's ride that one next" She said pointing at the ferris wheel

"I'm tired let's go to the fountain area, it's almost 12:00 anyway" Mikan sighed

"Fine, i'll ride it later after i eat some fluff puffs for dessert" said Mikan as her eyes turn to shapes of fluff puffs

Mikan was out of her mind she didn't notice Natsume leaving her behind when she stopped her dreaming she looked around and saw thatNatsume left her... "Where could he be?? Why did he leave me??" she sighed "I'll find my own way there"

She went round and round the amusement park after 20min. of looking for the fountain at last she found it and she saw Aoi, Youichi and Natsume there too, when she saw that raven-haired guy with crimson orbs she was turning red with anger, she ran to them

"Aoi-chan, youichi!!" she yelled

Natsume looked at her and smirked "Finally she found her way here" he thought

"Mommy, where have you been" "Onee-chan, where have you been" they said together

"Well Natsume left me and i got lost" she glared at Natsume

"It was your fault for not listening to me" Natsume explained

"Whatever, let's eat!!"Natsume said while Mikan's stomach had a soft sound that was heard by the three, they all sweatdropped while Mikan ran inside an italian restaurant, they all sat down with youichi beside Aoi and across them was Mikan and Natsume

"What do you want onee-chan??"

Mikan replied "I want carbonara"

"fettucine" Youichi said

"i'll have macaroni please"

"What about you Onii... i mean Natsume-kun??" said Aoi as she almost said Onii-chan to Natsume

"I'll have lasagna" he said to the waiter

"It will be served in a few minutes, would you like some drinks??"

"Iced tea" they all said together

The waiter left nobody was talking until

"ITAI!!" Aoi yelled

"What's wrong Aoi-chan??" Mikan said as she worried for her

"Nothing my shin suddenly hurt a but" she replied glaring at Natsume because he kicked her in the shin

Natsume smirked and he whispered "You'll get more of that later Aoi" it was a small sound that no body heard except for Aoi who was still glaring at Natsume

"So, what do you wanna do after we eat??" Youichi asked them

"I wanna buy sou--" she was cut off

"I'm gonna go out for a while, i have to do something" Natsume said and stood up and left

Mikan was gonna continue what she was saying but Aoi spoke up "I'm gonna go out too for a while, i have to buy something"

"Sure, but return as fast as you can" Mikan said

"I'll come with you" Youichi offered but Aoi refused

Aoi went out and looked for Natsume and saw him in an accessory shop and ran towards him

"Onii-san, what are you buying?? Is it for me or you Mi-chan??" She said teasingly

"None of your business Aoi!!" Natsume replied irritatedly

"If you're gonna buy for onee-chan then i'm gonna buy for her too and for You-chan too"

Aoi and Natsume went of the store with both of them holding two small paper bags and they returned to the restaurant together

"At last you're here, the food is waiting" Mikan said

"Gomen!" Aoi said

"Whatever" Was all that Natsume could say then he sat down and gave youichi one of the paper bags he opened it and it was a black finger ring

"That's nice of you Natsume-kun" Aoi sarcastically said and gave her presents too...

Mikan got a bracelet while Youichi got a necklace matching hers

"Arigatou, but can we eatnow??" Mikan asked politely

They ate and Mikan ate fluff puffs and the rest of the after noon and when they were about to leave Mikan noticed that the car wasn't the one they used earlier and the car now was a limo

"Natsume, why did you change cars??" she asked

"Someone was gonna borrow it, so i let the river change it"

They rode the car and Mikan was beside Natsume while Aoi and Youichi were talking as they were snickering at the other two and after a while the two kids fell asleep and Mikan was dozing off whil Natsume was wide awake so he put Mikan's head on his shoulder and hugged her but he fell asleep too...

The car suddenly stopped and Natsume woke up and saw the house of Mikan and he tried to wake Mikan up

"Hey Baka, wake up, we're at your house already" Mikan woke up

"huh?? Where are we??" she aked still half asleep

"We're at your house..." he repeated

"Where's Aoi-chan??"

"Sleeping in the car i guess"

"Oh, what about Youichi??"

"He's sleeping in your room"

"Oh, alright then... bye... i'll see you monday"

"Yeah... bye, good night" He kissed her on the lips and when he was about to ride his car

"Natsu-kun, aren't you forgetting something??" she asked

"No, nothing i guess"

"Wait, you told me you would tell me what you were doing last night, now tell me..."

"Fine, i give up... I was chatting with... with... sigh with my sister"

"Ah, Wait... you have a...a...a sister??"

"Yeah didn't i tell you??"

"No you didn't"

"What's her name, Where is she, how old is she??"

"I'm not telling you!! Bye" he kissed her again and then left the house

Mikan went to her room, changed her clothes and she lei on her bed but before she could close her eyes, she heard a "buzz" her laptop which meant she had a message in her messenger

"Who could it be??" She opened it and saw:

**Natsume Hyuuga: _hey baby sorry to disturb you _**_**but i forgot to tell you i bought something for you it's on your desk**_

Mikan looked for it and found a small paper bag on top of a note,

the note said

A gift for you, wear it all the time because if you don't i'm gonna kill you, BAKA, it's a special gift from me...

Natsume

She opened the paper bag and saw a necklace in it and a locket, she opened it and saw a picture of her and him and when she closed it there were words engraved on it, it said "Mikan and Natsume forever" she went back to her laptop and replied to Natsume saying:

**Mikan Sakura: _Thanks, it's beautiful...I didn't know you knew how to give a girl a present... _**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _Shut up BAKA, of course i know how to give a gift to a girl... I've had many experience before, you know..._**

**Mikan Sakura: _Natsume!! Do you have another girl?? X-(_**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _ why you jealous again??_**

**Mikan Sakura: _Shut up Natsume, or do you want me to ignore you again??_**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _Well i'll have that nacklace back then_**

**Mikan Sakura: _Not gonna happen, you already gave it to me_**

**Natsume Hyuuga: ...**

**Mikan Sakura: _I'm just joking BAKA, i love you!!_  
**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _I love you too, cherries_**

**Mikan Sakura: _You're such a PERVERT, but at least you're my perverted idiot_**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _whatever... now got to sleep_**

**Mikan Sakura: _yah, sure... and you go to sleep too, and tell me about your sister more on Monday... i wanna meet her_**

**Natsume Hyuuga: _alright, night BAKA, i love you..._**

**Mikan Sakura: _Ja!! love you too..._**

**_ Mikan Sakura has now signed out_**

_MEANWHILE_

_"That was a fun day, following Natsume and Mikan around like children" said a blond haired boy_

_"Shut up Nogi, i'm trying to edit it so we can sell hundreds of these, you're too noisy" A raven haired girl nagged while money signs were in her eyes  
_

_"Sorry Hotaru-chan" Ruka said and then he thought "Why did i say Hotaru-chan, oh no, prepare to die Ruka..."_

_"I'll let you go just this once Nogi" Hotaru said and she thought "It's cute when you say it anyway"_

_ #$&(-) _

_thanks for the people who reviewed my story!!_

_i'll update soon _

_**hellTiSh **_


	5. Natsume's sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….

Thanks for the reviews, appreciate it so much!! I love you guys so much!!

Because I love you guys so much here's a secret about Natsume's plan:

The good news is Natsume isn't gonna hurt Mikan…. Don't worry…

Natsume is just planning something very special for him and for her…

I think some of you already get it… keep it a secret if you know it….

………

Mikan woke up late that day, it was already 10:30 in the morning, and she sat up from her bed and yawned, looked outside her window and saw birds flying outside,

"So kawaii," she thought

She got up and went to the bathroom, took a 40 minute bath and then wore a dress which was knee high and polka dotted, she went out of her room and went down the stairs, opened the living room doors and saw Youichi sitting on the couch watching TV, she went to sit beside him but she heard something

"You know Aoi, you and daddy have the same attitude sometimes" Youichi said

"hahaha, so how is your brother??"

"Really?? Well I'm very excited to meet him tomorrow" Youichi kept on talking with Aoi and Mikan heard it and thought "I wanna meet him too but I shouldn't talk to him now, he is having a nice moment with Aoi-chan" as she giggled and left the room and went to the dining room

"Miss Mikan, what would you like to eat??" A butler asked her

"Oh, Ohayoo Darren-kun, I haven't seen you around…"

"My girlfriend got sick so I had to take care of her" He said as shades of red formed on his cheeks

Mikan giggled "I'll have some cheese chowder and some salad and a milkshake with the food and for desert I'll have a cheese cake please"

"Hai, Sakura-sama, it shall be ready in a few minutes" and he left the dining room

Mikan sighed and was in deep thought:

"Natsume is this really the right, to be your girlfriend even though you forgot about me but why are you doing this, is it that even though you have forgotten me, you still feel something for me or is it just because of the stinkin' marriage were gonna have??" "You don't know, maybe you can bring his memory back" "huh?? Who are you??" "I'm your conscience, I'm here to help you in your problems, you can call me jam-chan if you want" "Oh, Ohayoo Jam-chan, nice to meet you, but how did you get here?? Where are you anyway??" "I'm in your mind; I'm your conscience, here to help you solve your problems…." "Did you come here to help me with Natsume's problem??" "Yes I did, so here's some advice: If you really think you can bring him back and you know that he will love you then be happy, you only got 1 life yah know… and not a long one too…"

"….." "I have to go now, call me anytime you want" "Haii… Ja"

"That was weird" Mikan said out loud

"What was Mi-chan??" a blue-haired guy said

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking aloud" she smiled to assure that she was fine

He laughed at her "So how are you and daddy Natsume doing??" he said teasingly as he grabbed a chair to sit on

"Stop teasing me Jun-kun, I still don't know what to do about him, I really want him to regain his memories but I don't know how to" her smile turned to a frown and her bangs covered her auburn eyes

"Be brave Mi-chan, I know you'll find a way to let him remember, you'll succeed… I'm sure of it!!" she smiled and then he had to leave, so she was alone in the big dining room again, lonely…until… she heard a song, a song from which made her remember Natsume when they were kids, a song she would always sing to Natsume when they were still kids, she closed her eyes and tears fell down her eyes and she started singing it but stopped

When her phone rang, someone was calling her, she looked to see who it was but before she could grab it Darren entered the room carrying some food using a tray, she smiled and told him to put it on the table and then she grabbed her phone and smiled that the person is calling her, she answered it….

"Ohayo, Hotaru!!"

"Oi, Baka…. Where are you??"

"I'm at in the house, why??"

"Were coming over for a while"

"Sure, that would be nice…"

"We'll be there in a few seconds"

"Hotaru do you think-"

Beep Beep Beep

"She didn't even say goodbye! Hotaru's a meanie" She asked herself and got over it and started eating

While she was eating the doorbell rang and they heard a sound

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan heard a maid say "It must be Hotaru-sama, she always does things like this when she comes to the mansion" and she heard giggles from the kitchen

She smiled and finished her food, ran to the door and waited for there arrival while Youichi was still on the phone…

A red EVO8 stopped in front of her, her eyes were in shock of the speed of the car, while she drooled, a raven haired girl came out of the car followed by a pink and a blue haired girl who looked like they wanted to vomit, but what shocked her most was the driver, it was a blond boy with blue orbs

"What is he doing here?? And with hotaru?? Did he get blackmailed by hotaru??" She thought

"Hotaru, why is Ruka-kun with you??"

"Call me Ruka-pyon if you don't mind" he said

"Oh, this guy…. He wanted to come…." Hotaru plainly said

"Yeah… wouldn't want my girlfriend to go anywhere without me, right??"

"What???!!! GIRLFRIEND??? YOU and HOTARU??" Mikan exclaimed

"I'll tell you later, baka let's go inside"

They went inside and into Mikan's room and left Ruka with youichi who was done using the phone….

IN MIKAN'S ROOM

"Hotaru, when did you and Ruka get together??"

"This morning"

"What?? just this morning?"

"Yeah, he blackmailed me…."Hotaru sighed

"But Hotaru, you're the _ice queen, _how did he blackmail you"

"I don't wanna tell you, it's a secret"

"Please tell me!! Please!! Please!!"

BAKABAKABAKA

"Shut up baka, I'm not gonna tell you and that's final" She said and went out of the room and went towards the living room as Mikan and the two girls followed her

"I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some cookies" Anna said

"I'll come with you" whispered Nonoko

"We'll be in the living room when you're done"

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Ruka and Youichi were playing basketball on the PS3, Hotaru sat beside Ruka and Mikan sat across them, then she started a conversation

"Ruka-pyon, did you like Hotaru that much that you wanted her to be your girlfriend??" Ruka blushed, Mikan saw it and giggled

"Well, yeah…" he said as he put his arm around Hotaru's waist then silence fell on the room until Anna and Nonoko came in with some cookies and juice…

"Mikan, we were planning a party at the beach on Tuesday since it's the anniversary of the school, there will be no class, so wanna come??" Mikan grabbed a cookie

"Really?? That would be great!!" Mikan shouted as sparkles were seen in her eyes

"Do you wanna sing in the program??" Anna asked

"Me? Sing?? I don't think so…" she said as she drank her juice

"Come on Mikan, please… you have a great voice and we really need someone to sing a song for us, any song you like"

Then she remembered the song earlier "Fine I'm gonna sing but I get to choose what I wear and what I sing alright??"

"Yeah…. Sure…" They said sarcastically

"Can I bring Youichi and Natsume??"

"You mean your boyfriend?? Sure" Hotaru said as Mikan blushed

By the sound of the word boyfriend it seemed they were planning something

Mikan put her tongue out at Hotaru and glared at her

"Hotaru, we have to go to the other place now"

Ruka was about to open his mouth when

Hotaru stood up and grabbed his hand and waved goodbye to Mikan who was left dumbfounded on the sofa

Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko got in the car

"Ruka, if you ever tell her about the blackmail you made, I'm gonna kill you and don't tell her or Natsume about this Tuesday's party" Ruka smiled and sighed at her

"Let's go" Hotaru said but Ruka didn't start the car, Hotaru looked at him and he was staring at her

"Hotaru, I want a kiss before we go" He said with a pout on his face

Hotaru had no choice but before she did she said "This is only gonna happen today Ruka" and then finally kissed him on the lips passionately, Ruka responded to the kiss and Hotaru felt good after a minute they stopped

Ruka told her "a slight kiss on the cheek was enough but that was great" then he smirked at her and started the engine of the car and went to a near-by house…

When they arrived a raven-haired guy was by the door of the house waiting for someone

"Natsume, what are you doing there??" Ruka asked

"I'm waiting for someone" he replied

"Who is this someone??"

"None of your business"

"Is it a girl??"

"It's my sister"

"Oh, you mean Aoi??" hotaru interrupted

"Yeah, how did you know?? Did Ruka tell you" his brow twitched

"I know everything Hyuuga… And I'm sure that boyfriend of mine won't tell me"

"Whatever, what are you guys doing here anyway??"

"Wait, did she just say that Ruka was her boyfriend?? Weird" he thought

"Were inviting you on Tuesday's beach party, can you sing a song for us at the party??"

"No way, you think I would sing for you guys"

"Please, Mikan's gonna sing too" Ruka accidentally said

Hotaru hit her with the Baka gun and he landed on the other side of the house, which is really far

"So Hyuuga will you do it or not??" Hotaru said as she raised a picture of a him only wearing a towel and holding a teddy bear in his hand

"Imai, you can't do that…"

"What if I do?? Wonder how much this would sell, hmmm… oh, I'll just sell it to Mikan, I already know what she would say about this"

"Alright I'll do it, just don't show that to anyone"

Then they left the house and went to Hotaru's to prepare the party

MEANWHILE

"Mommy, I'm gonna meet Aoi's brother tomorrow, do you wanna meet him too??" Youichi asked Mikan

"Sure, that would be nice"

"Oh and mommy, can I bring Aoi to that beach party??" he asked

"Yeah, of course you can"

Youichi was happy now so he went back to the living room and watched some more TV while Mikan went to her room to check on her mail

She arrived in her room, she closed the door and sat down on the chair by the window, she opened her laptop and then turned it on, and she opened a website and searched for the name of "Natsume Hyuuga" there were more than a 50,000 things about him there, she opened one which said "Everything about Natsume Hyuuga since he was 10 yrs old"

It said that:

**NATSUME HYUUGA FANS CLUB**

where you can find everything about Natsume Hyuuga

_when Natsume was 10, he came to Japan, he stayed here over a month and then his father had to move him from Japan because of some problems with the company, he was transferred to New York, but after 2 years there company was in good shape again so he returned to Japan and to the worries of his beloved fans, his plane crashed and everyone who knew him was worrying so much about him, he could have died, the suitable heir to the corporation (disregarding his sister of course, because his father doesn't want Aoi Hyuuga, the sister of Natsume to be the heir of the corporation). People were rescued from the crash but to our gratefulness no one died that day, Natsume lived but he lost his memory about what happened to him 2 years ago….._

"Aoi Hyuuga, sister of Natsume?? It couldn't be, no way" Mikan thought

She was confused but she kept on reading some of the articles there,

She came across one article she found amusing

**Natsume Hyuuga has a fiancé!!**

comments: 50,000 views: 100,000

It has been a very bad news to all the fan girls around the world that Natsume Hyuuga has a fiancé and her name is "Mikan Sakura", they were engaged through the deal of

Mr. Ryuuki Sakura, father of mikan Sakura, President of Sakura Corporations and owner of many businessesaround the world and Mr. Ryuzaki Hyuuga, father of Natsume-sama, President of Hyuuga Corporations and owns many industries in the world.

Natsume had already met this girl in his school and it seems that on Miss Sakura's first day she came to be fighting with one of the members of the fan club and it seemed that then and there Natsume told everyone about there current relationship with each other and he even kissed her that day at the cafeteria of the Alice Academy…. This is really a big shock to all the fan girl of the infamous NATSUME HYUUGA….

"Natsume, really is infamous... and I can't believe that I was part of this article, it's really funny and amusing" Mikan kept on giggling until someone buzzed her in her messenger

**Natsume Hyuuga:**_** hey baby, what are yah doing??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**I'm just reading some things from this website I checked out, it's about you and your life**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Really?? Why are you checking things about me when you can just ask me?? BAKA**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**It's because, you're so busy with your girls… lol**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Are you jealous again??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Why should I be jealous??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**cause I have girls…. smirk**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**I'm gonna kill you Natsume!!**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**I'm joking, I'm only in love with one girl out there and that's you!!**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Don't lie to me Natsume….**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**I'm serious….**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Natsu-kun, I have a question I'd like to ask you**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**what is it polkastrawberries??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_** Pervert….. Do you have a sister??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**huh?? Why did you ask polka??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**cause I read something here about you having a sister…**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**really?? Well yeah it's true…**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Why didn't you tell me??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**I don't know, I was planning on telling you tomorrow but since you already know then I'll tell you who she is…**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**No need, I know who she is, Aoi Hyuuga a.k.a. Aoi Asakura right??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Mikan, look I'm sorry if didn't tell you sooner… we just wanted to keep a low profile… my dad didn't want me to tell….**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**It's alright… so do you like live in the same house??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Yeah….**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**So the house we went to yesterday was your house??**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**well, yeah… **_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**and I was so excited to meet Aoi's brother…**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Why, if you found out it was a handsome guy you would of hooked up with him and leave me??**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**Nastume, what do you think of me?? I'm not that low you know!!**_

**Mikan Sakura: **_**You're so annoying…**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Mikan……**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Mikan…..**_

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_**Mikan are you still there??**_

Mikan lay on her bed crying she looked at the time it was 8:30….

The lights were off and it was dark outside

She just lay there staring up at the ceiling, crying…..

She didn't know what to do but suddenly a knock was heard at the door…

She didn't answer it, then she heard someone come inside the room and she unexpectedly felt someone hug her and she put her head on the person's shoulder

MIKAN'S POV

I was crying on the bed thinking about Natsume when I heard a knock on the door, I was too sad to answer it or even open it so I ignored it but then I heard the door open ad I felt someone on my bed coming closer to me and suddenly hug me, I felt so warm and safe around those arms…. Then I wondered who this person was, it might be a pervert, a person I don't know, an abuser but all those things faded away when he spoke up

"Mikan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that" he said in a low voice

Mikan didn't reply instead she hugged him back and whispered "I love you" and fell asleep on his shoulder

He smirked at her and moved her to the right position on the bed so she could sleep well and then he lay beside her and hugged her and then fell asleep too….

MORNING

Mikan woke up first and she noticed the position they were in and looked up her bed and saw a guy with a handsome face and he had raven locks, she slowly got out of bed and checked the time which was 7:00 in the morning…

She was about to go to the bathroom when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to a hug, it was the guy in her bed, the one she slept with last night, Natsume Hyuuga…..

"Ohayo Natsume" Mikan said, slowly getting out of his hug and walking to the bathroom again

"Wait, you won't even give me a morning kiss" Mikan smiled and went back to Nastume and kissed him on the lips hastily and then she ran to the bathroom leaving Natsume alone in the room

After ha;f an hour Mikan got out of the bathroom and put on her uniform and went down stairs to eat breakfast, when she arrived there she saw Natsume with Youichi who was laughing at Natsume…

"Ohayo Youichi"

"Ohayo mommy… mommy why didn't you tell me that daddy was here??"

"Ah… Gomen…. He came here late last night"

"Mi-chan," Natsume stood up and walked to her "You should eat something, you might faint of hunger later"

Mikan nodded and sat down on a chair near Youichi's and started eating while Natsume left to take a bath upstairs

7:50am

"Come on let's go" Mikan said

"Let's pick up Aoi first" Natsume said

"Aoi-chan, alright" Youichi blushed

They drove towards Natsume's/Aoi's house and picked up Aoi then they drove off to school and Aoi still didn't tell Youichi about Natsume being his brother…..

"Aoi-chan, please tell me who your brother is already" Youichi pleaded

Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped and smirked at them

"Just tell him Aoi," Natsume said to her

"Fine"

"Yeay… come on tell me…"

"My brother is Natsume Hyuuga, satisfied??"

"What!!??!! My daddy is your brother?? Impossible!!" Yelled Youichi

I'm gonna stop here….. reviews so I can upload faster……

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter…. Love you guys….


	6. What's really happening?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

Thank you very much for the reviews… I'm really inspired…. Arigatou…

(I'm such a feeler) add me on friendster….. sorry for the late update… I'll update the next chapter soon…. I made this chapter long…

* * *

Let's start…. If you were wondering the plan of Natsume… you'll find out here…. I'm so excited in revealing this… hope you like it…

"But that's impossible, you have different last names, your name is Aoi Asakura while daddy's name is Natsume Hyuuga…. So you're lying…" A boy with messy silver hair said

"I am not lying, You-chan, it's true that me and onii-chan are siblings" A girl with short raven hair with crimson eyes who was standing between a brunette and a raven haired guy

"It's true You-chan, they are siblings… they didn't want people knowing it, so they just kept it a secret between the two of them" The brunette said while kneeling down and carried Youichi

"Youichi can't accept the fact that me and Aoi are siblings, anyway doesn't he see the resemblance between us, our hair, our eyes even our attitude" Natsume thought and his serious face turned to a smirking look

Mikan saw his infamous smirk and glared at him which he knew that it meant like "You're not helping one bit are you??" then Natsume's smirk turned to a small smile that only Youichi could see cause Mikan looked away

"Don't you see are resemblance You-chan??" He finally asked so Mikan won't get mad at him

"Well let me see…. You do look alike with the hair and the eyes and besides sometimes Aoi-chan accidentally sends me death glares like what you do to your fangirls and mommy's fanboys" he compared as Mikan blushed and Aoi giggled

"See, I told you sooo" Aoi said and grinned at him

"Fine, I'll live either way" he said as he concluded the topic and let for their morning classes

Lobby:

Mikan and Natsume were holding hands while walking towards the door of the room, to there surprise when they entered everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them with shock as if they just found out about them being together….

A lot of fangirls glared at Mikan while all the fanboys glared at Natsume, everyone was still lo0king at them except for Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna while Koko read there minds using a sort of head set that could hear what people are thinking, a new invention his dad bought for him

"_Why is everyone staring at us?? I guess me and Natsume make a perfect pair" Mikan thought and she heard Koko chuckle_

"_Koko, at the count of 5 you will stop reading my mind or else this will happen…" _

_BAKABAKABAKA _

Was heard in the class, and Koko looked at Hotaru who shot it at him

"My very first invention "_the extreme baka gun_" exclusive for those who snoop on other people's business, get it Koko" Hotaru said to him

"Yeah Imai, gomen" he smiled slightly and went on with his own business

"Thanks Hotaru" someone murmured and Hotaru looked at her back from where the voice came from and saw the baka sleeping on her desk

"That idiot, class is gonna start and now she sleeps" she thought

"What's wrong with her?? Is she sick?? Why is she sleeping in class?? She doesn't do that" A guy thought as his face was covered by a manga but his eyes staring at the sleeping brunette

BAKABAKABAKA

"IITTAAAIII!!! Hotaru, that hurt you know!!" she yelled at her

BAKA was once more heard and Mikan was prepared to get hit but when she opened her eyes she saw the ball was cut in half and a letter fell from it, it said:

_Stop sleeping Baka, class is gonna start soon… we don't want jino to get mad at you again… and besides your beloved kuro neko is worried about you… we don't want that do we, and you're making me worry too…. Are you sick or something?? Do you feel ill?? I'll take you to the clinic if you want…. But if you're fine then just stop making me worry_

Mikan smiled after reading this and looked at her bestfriend with a big smile and whispered "Don't worry Hotaru I'm fine, I just need a little sleep… I slept late last night so I feel tired"

Hotaru nodded and twitched when someone kissed her on the lips…. It was a blond haired boy by the name of Ruka Nogi…. Hotaru couldn't take it if he wouldn't kiss back so she followed her heart and kissed him back after a minute they stopped to catch there breath

But now the fangirls were glaring at her rather than glaring at Mikan who was sleeping….

After a minute, Natsume put down his manga and noticed it was too quiet and looked around and chuckled because almost all the girls in the room were on he floor unconscious… then he smirked and noticed Mikan sleeping again, so he hugged her and put her head on his shoulder and he fell into deep sleep too…

AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES

"Ohayo, Jino-sensei" the class said

"Alright attendance time" he said

"Hotaru Imai" Hotaru raised her hand

"Luna Koizumi"

"I'm here sensei" she replied

"Ruka Nogi" a rabbit jumped towards Jino and it had a paper in it's mouth, Jino opened it, it said "You're even more gay than Narumi!"

"Nonoko Ogasawara"

"Here!!" she said

"Koko Royomi"

"I'm here, and jinjin there is a spider on your shoulder" he said smiling at him and he was wearing the headset and jino-sensei jumped and yelled like a girl he was saying "Ahh! Get it off me… get it off me… Ahh!!" Everyone in the class stared laughing

"Alright everyone, stop laughing now and that wasn't a funny joke Mr. Koko, detention later" he said as he shot glares at his students

"Sumire Shouda"

"Present"

"Yuu Tobita" he raised his hand and smiled at jino

"Anna Uminomiya"

"Here jino-sensei, and please have these spider cookies I made for you" he jumped off his chair and everyone laughed but still 2 students at the back were sound asleep

"Stop it now class… Mikan Sakura" no reply was heard, he smiled at himself

"Natsume Hyuuga" no reply again

"What are these two having a date or something??" he yelled making the two at the back open their eyes and say "WERE HERE!!"

"Oh, I thought you two were off to your usual dates again" they blushed

"Hn" Natsume said and covered his face with the manga before anyone saw his blushing face

"Natsume you're such a baka" she said and then jino's lessons started

AFTER CLASSES

"Mikan, don't forget about tomorrow… we'll meet at the beach, the place is called "Jam art's paradise island" don't forget and remind Natsume too" Nonoko said to her

"Yeah, oh are we supposed to wear beach wear tomorrow??" she asked

The gang sweatdropped "Of course BAKA, what, are you gonna wear a gown to a beach party??" Hotaru said coldly

"Ahehe, sorry…. JA NE" she said

"Nii-chan, wait for me!!" A girl called out to her

"Huh?? Oh Aoi-chan, where are Youichi and Natsume??"

"They're in the car already, come on… we should go now"

"Alright, let's go" they arrived in the car once they got in Natsume was tapping his foot while Youichi stared at the mirror, he saw a boy, the same age as he was.

"Mi-chan, were gonna sleep at your house tonight… is that alright with you?? " Natsume asked

"Seriously?? Sure… but wait… I'm warning you... my dad is at home today and he doesn't normally like people around, well except for his friends anyway"

"Your father sounds scary, mommy" Youichi said

"I think he will remember you, Natsu-kun and besides he knows you as my fiancé, right??" Mikan thought

"It's alright, if he says No, we would leave at once" he said plainly

"I know your dad would want me to stay there, and besides its part of his plan anyway, I mean our plan… I wonder what she would say if she finds out the truth about the plan we have to protect her and about me and what I'm doing to her…sigh hope you won't get mad at me and I hope you you forgive me" Natsume thought as he looked at her getting all excited

"Were here, ooooh… it's the first time I'm gonna see the inside of your house nii-chan, I'm so excited, wonder how it would look like" Aoi said while deep in thought about it

"My dad's inside, we better go to him first and introduce you" She said as the doors of her house opened and showed a man who greeted her with a warm smile

"Ohayo Mark-kun,"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, your father is waiting for you in the living room" he said

"ha…haii!!" she hesitantly said

"Follow me please" he said and then lead them to the living room where Mikan's dad was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper that said "Hyuuga-Sakura engagement" and her mother was watching television and the news was "The only daughter of Mr. Ryuuki Sakura, Mikan Sakura is engaged to the only son of Mr. Ryuzaki Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga"

Mikan felt tingles in her spine when she saw this

"Hi dad, hi mom" she said as she kissed them on the cheek

"Hello honey, how was school?" her father asked

"It was fine…. Oh and dad, can I have friends over tonight??"

"It depends, who are these friends??" he asked as he put down his newspaper and look seriously at her in the eyes

Mikan signaled them to come in "Dad, this is Natsume Hyuuga and his sister Aoi Hyuuga, you remember your friend, Mr. Ryuzaki Hyuuga… right?? They are his kids" said Mikan nervously

"Oh, of course, so this is your fiancé, am I right??"

"Uhm… yeah… well haven't you met him before??" she asked

"Well no, but I only met him once before, do you remember that time when you were 10??"

"Oh, yeah… of course I do" she said

"Hello Mr. Sakura, Mrs. Sakura" Natsume, Aoi and Youichi said in unison

"I'm Hijiri Youichi, you and my dad are friends right??" he smiled

"Ah, yes…. Well of course you all can sleep here tonight"

"Arigatou" they said all together

"Uhm… Natsume, I need to talk to you in private please" Mr. Ryuuki said as he stood up and walked toward his home office

"Ah, yes sir" he said and then he followed him

WITH MIKAN

"Thank God my dad let you stay tonight" she said

"Well it was all because of my so kawaii face, he couldn't resist" Youichi said, admiring himself

"Yeah, it's because of your cute face" Aoi said sarcastically

"Whatever Aoi-chan" he laughed

"Dinner is served Mi-chan" Mark said

"Yes, thank you, we'll be there in a second" she replied

WITH NATSUME

"Nastume, is it working as planned??" a man said

"Yes, uncle"

"Oh, for kami-san's sake call me DAD" emphasizing the word dad

"Ah, hai…. Dad" he said

"Natsume, do you understand the reason for what we are doing now??" Mikan's dad asked

(A/N: TIME OF REVEALING, finally) "Let me see 'you want me to trick her that I have amnesia and to let her think that I don't remember her,' but it was true that I got amnesia, I just remembered her when I saw her again 'and you want me to protect her from those people who want to hurt her and let me be her boyfriend/fiancé, and If she falls for me, the one who doesn't know her, I will tell the truth and if she has another guy I would kill him (A/N: well not really kill but just 50:50 life)' and point to myself 'I will not fall for her… she is just one mission I have to do and after she finds out about what's happening between you and Kaito, the mission is done' is that right??" (A/N: are you guys satisfied to hear a part of the plan?? )

"Great summary about the plan, and about the last part, make sure you won't fall for my daughter and if you do your dead… and about Kaito, don't tell her anything about him, that fuked up guy" he said as his mood changed from happy to angry

"Yeah, I know that" Natsume said, but in his mind he said things differently "About that falling for her thing, I'm not sure if I'm falling for her or have I already fallen for her…. Since the first time I met her 5 years ago…. I guess" (A/N: you're dead…)

But Ryuuki had things on his mind too "Well if you fall for my little girl then that would be nice… it would be a great feeling to have my daughter marry a trusted person like you. You are the best person for the job of being Mikan's husband and the father of her children and besides I know you will take responsibility of her…. It's obvious that you love her… and if you ever hurt her you will go to hell bastard" he was lost in his thoughts until:

Knock Knock

"Sir Ryuuki, Sir Natsume, dinner is served… please go to the dining room now… the miss and the kids are waiting for the two of you" a small girlish voice said

"Ah, hai!! We'll be there in a second" Ryuuki said

"Now Natsume, don't tell anyone about our conversation except Persona and your dad… come let's go to the dining room, they are waiting for us"

"Yes dad" Natsume said as they walked out of the room and walked towards the dining area

IN THE DINING ROOM

Ryuuki sat in the head of the table while Natsume and Mikan were seated on his right and Yuka, Aoi and Youichi were at his left side…. Everyone was quiet until Yuka started to talk

"Mikan dear, how was school??" she asked the eating Mikan

"Uhm… well it was fun but I kind of fallen asleep in math class…. I didn't seem to get enough sleep last night" she answered her

"I heard the maids talking about a handsome guy who slept in your room last night, did you know him??" her father asked as he intently waited for her answer

"Ah… it was Natsume, he came here last night…. But… but I assure you nothing happened last night and I can assure you that we just slept"

"Oh, so it was Natsume… well that's fine; I thought it was a fanboy who tried to touch you"

"heheh… if that happened, I'm sure Natsu-kun would kill that guy, right Natsu-kun??"

"Yeah, of course… cause you're mine and mine only" Mikan blushed furiously and went back on eating her food

Natsume looked at Ryuuki and Ryuuki looked back at him and then he smiled but inside he was thinking "What?? They already slept together?? Even though this is a just a mission… can he do that to her?? But when you think of it… they do make a great couple…." He sniggered loudly

"What's wrong honey??" Yuka asked her husband

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something… ahehehe"

"Good... I thought you were sick" she said worriedly

"Well now, let's change the topic…. Natsume, Mikan, how did you two get together" he asked them before Yuka could ask him anymore questions

"I'll let Natsu-kun explain that… Natsume, do the honors" Mikan replied as she blushed darker colors of red

"Uhm… let's see… it was on her first day of school when we met and I found out about the engagement between Hyuuga-Sakura and then I drove her home that day… that night I thought very hard about our relationship and that in the mere future we would get married and have kids (Natsume's thoughts: well I hope we do get married and have kids and spend the rest of our lives together) so I decided to court her and the next day I was happy that she agreed and that's the start of the relationship" he answered calmly

"That's a great start for you two… I'm also hoping for grandchildren soon, I'm not getting any younger each day, you know!" Ryuuki said smiling at her daughter and Natsume

They all laughed except the 2 kids who didn't understand what he said and then a guy entered the room wearing a tutu but with an apron

"What do you want for dessert??" Lawrence-kun asked

"Vanilla Ice cream please" Youichi and Aoi said in unison and they looked at each other and smiled

"I'll have some chocolate mousse" Mikan said sweetly

"Me too" Natsume said coldly and gave shivers to Lawrence's spine

"Hai! I'll be back with your desserts in a minute" he said and left the room

They ate there ice creams and cake and after that they were in the living room again…

"Dad, don't tell me you will agree to that??" Mikan yelled

"Why not, You do have are having a relationship right??"

"Bu…But you can't let him sleep in my room!!"

"What's wrong Baka?? Don't worry I won't touch you that much" he smirked

"See dad, he's such a pervert!!"

"You have no choice that's final… alright??"

"But…ah… hai" She whispered

"Now you two should get some rest and you still have that beach party tomorrow, the kids are in the next room to yours, so you can find them easily" he finished speaking and watched tv

"Yes, dad… good night, good night mom" she bid goodnight and kissed there cheeks and walked to her room slowly while Natsume tailed her

"Why don't you want me to stay in your room?? Didn't I just stay there last night with you…" he suddenly asked

"Uhm… because… because… I let Jun-kun change it a bit, oh!! You'll find out soon" she said

When they were about to open her door Mikan blushed furiously as Natsume stared at her and put his hand on her cheeks and said "Don't be nervous, whatever is in here I don't care about it" and then she opened the door and then it revealed lots of pictures of Natsume scattered everywhere… Natsume smirking, Natsume smiling, Natsume blushing…. Everything

"So, are you happy now??" Mikan irritatingly said

He smirked and didn't even say anything to her

"What's with the smirk??"

"Nothing…. I just didn't expect that you love me that much that you even let someone put many pictures of me in your room…"

"I wasn't expecting this many of the pictures…. Oh I'll just clean it up while you, you can go take a shower and let me be for a few minutes" Natsume nodded and headed off to the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder and some clothes

Mikan cleaned up the mess and put all the pictures in a cabinet except one picture that is and closed it…. She framed the picture and put it on her side of the bed and when she was about to sit down to relax, Natsume got out of the bathroom half naked

"Hey, put a shirt on will yah!!" Mikan yelled at him

"Why, you can't resist my oh-so-charming body??" he said as he bragged

"No!! Urgh!!" she said as she stood up and headed for the door

"Where are you going honey??" he asked

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, I'll be back, don't worry…you want anything??"

"Ah… no thanks…. I'm fine here"

She walked out of the room and went down the stairs and to the kitchen, when she arrived she saw a blond guy sitting at one of the chairs while drinking some wine, she opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of milk and a glass and sat down beside him

"Jun-kun, Why are you drinking??" she asked the man beside her

"Oh, Mikan-chan…. I didn't notice you there"

"Really?? What's wrong Jun-kun??"

"Oh, love problems"

"So who's the lucky girl you like??"

"Oh… Her name is Dianne, she's from here but she's half Filipina"

"She must be really beautiful for your likings"

"Oh… yeah"

"Jun-kun, what's with the "Oh's" you keep on saying??"

"Oh… it's because I courted her but she didn't reply to me, so I presumed that it was a NO"

"Don't give up, you know she might like you and just couldn't express it"

"Yeah, you're right…. I shouldn't be here drinking….I should be finding another girl"

Mikan sweatdropped "I thought you knew what I was saying…. I mean you should wait for her answer… go and find her!!" He smiled and stood up from his chair and ran outside but he came back a few seconds later saying

"Good luck with Natsume tonight" he smirked

"Shut up Jun-kun…. Oh…. And if you are free tomorrow come here at 9:00am, were going to the beach"

"Beach?? I'll be back by tomorrow…." He said and waved goodbye to her and Mikan went back to her room

She opened the door and it revealed a sleeping Natsume on one side of the bed, she entered the room quietly and changed her clothes in her walk-in closet and brushed her teeth and climbed into bed with Natsume

12:00 midnight

Mikan woke up and noticed the position she's in… She was face-to-face with Natsume and his hands were wrapped around her petite waist, it was as if they were about to kiss

She felt as if Natsume planned it, then she whispered "Natsu-kun, what are you doing?"

She didn't expect to hear a reply but she heard something

"I love you Mikan" and then she felt her lips touched something soft and tasted like cinnamon

"I love you too" and then she kissed back and they slept in a hugging position because Natsume wouldn't let go of her

MORNING

Mikan woke up still in his arms, she smiled and tried to wake him up too but he didn't budge so she kissed him in the lips and then his eyes opened and his mouth formed a smirk

"I knew you were only awake" she smiled at him

"What time is it??"

"It is 8:00 in the morning, should we take a bath now and change??"

"Yeah, I think we should"

So they got up and Natsume took a bath first while Mikan went to the next room to wake up Youichi and Aoi. When she entered the room she saw Aoi thumb sucking while asleep while Youichi was awake and smiling at her

"Ohayo, You-chan… Is Aoi-chan still asleep??" he just nodded

"I'll wake her up and you take a bath now and wear your swimming trunks under your shorts and wear the blue shirt, the one that said "I'm a kid but I'm that HOT"

"Yes, mommy" he said and stood up from the bed and went tot the cabinet, got his clothes and went to the bathroom while Mikan went to the bed

"Aoi-chan, it's time to wake up" she said and slowly Aoi woke up

She yawned "What time is it onii-chan??"

"It's 8:15 already, it's time to take a bath and change to your swimsuit"

"Ah…. It's 8:25 already?? I need to take a bath"

"You can use the bathroom at the end of the corridor"

"Ah... Arigatou onii-chan" she jumped out of bed and went to the cabinet and picked two swimsuits and a shirt and short-shorts

"Which one is better??" she asked Mikan

"The one-piece with polkadots doesn't look good on you, you should wear the 2piece with pink flowers around them" she smiled at her and went off to the other bathroom

Mikan got out of the room and went down stairs to check if Jun-kun was there, she went to the back part of the house and knocked on one of the rooms there

"Jun-kun, are you there??" the door opened

"Mikan-chan, are you ready cause I'm ready"

"Good for you, I still have to take a bath and change clothes"

"Ah, so I'll prepare the beachball, umbrella, sun block, etc…"

"Thanks, I appreciate it, really…." She said and went back to her room to take a bath

IN HER ROOM

Natsume was watching tv while she was taking a bath, after 25min she went out and she was only wearing her towel, Natsume saw her bare legs, parts of her body and he was so mesmerized that he had a nose bleed and she laughed at him as she ran to her closet, she closed the door.

She got shorts, a sleeveless shirt and 3 swimsuits- all 2piece… the first was a white red polkadoted top and bottom… the second one had a ribbon at the back to tie it and pink stripes and the bottom was stripes also… the third one was a plain black one with a strap to hold it….

She chose the second one and then she put on the shorts and the shirt on so no one can see her swimsuit, when she got out, Natsume was not there anymore so she went down and saw that the car was already parked at the front door and Aoi, Youichi, Natsume, Jun-kun and Lawrence were there waiting for her

"Lawrence-kun, you're coming too??" She asked as she smiled

"No, I'm just here to send you off"

"Oh, so are we ready??"

"Yeah, let's go now" Youichi and Aoi yelled in excitement

"Alright, let's go"

They got in the car and went off to the resort, while in the car Mikan texted Hotaru:

Hotaru, were going to the resort already…. Hey, can you give me info about this resort?? Just incase I wanna run away or anything… lol I'll pay you later

Mikan,

And she replied

Good that you know that it pays money for what you need, here is the information:

Jam Art's resort:

High quality everything, they have the best rooms that money can afford, good bathrooms, the best food, the best service, a perfect place to have a vacation, white sand, clear beach, infinity pool…

Jam Art's resort is owned by Aiken Alicando (A/N: What?? Aiken owns a resort… lawl)

Jam means Jamela and Art means Bart, they were lovers and they were good friends with the owner, so he was inspired to name the resort with there names to let people know there beautiful love story which is written at the hotel rooms…..

Are you happy baka?? Were going to the resort now too, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko and Ruka are with me and people are going there too…. See yah

They arrived after an hour and no one was there yet. Mikan went to the front desk to ask about the reservation of Hotaru and the woman said that beach huts 1-10 are for them and if they wanted extra they should just tell her because the boss said that they were friends with Ms. Imai and he wants everything to be perfect with her party…

"Who's your boss?? Is his name Aiken??"

"Yes, his name is Aiken Alicando"

"Can I meet him??"

"Yeah, sure… he is in the beach, having a tan"

"Alright, I can find him by myself"

"Thank you again"

"You're welcome Ms. Sakura" the woman said

She went to the beach part of the resort and looked for a guy and after a minute he found a raven-haired, tall guy who had auburn eyes like Mikan's eyes, he was lying on a lounging chair, she went near him and poked his stomach and he looked at her

"Ohayo, I'm Mikan Sakura, you must be Aiken… am I right??"

"Yes, welcome to my resort…."

She smiled but Natsume was thinking otherwise "Is this guy hitting on my girl…. That baka, who doesn't know who he's talking to…."

"You must be friends with Hotaru-chan"

"Hotaru-chan?? Nobody calls her that"

"Yeah her… she was a colleague of mine before…Weird she used to let people call her that before"

"By the way, where is Hotaru??" he said in a loud voice

"She's still on the way with her boyfriend and some friends" Mikan replied with a smile

"Alright…. Wait!!... Did you just say "her boyfriend"?? She has a boyfriend??"

"Yeah, his name is Ruka Nogi, he is the heir of the Nogi corporation, the one who takes care of animals and give them new homes"

"I know him, the famous Ruka Nogi, but I didn't expect them to be on because Hotaru said that she didn't like Ruka even though they were ENGAGED to each other" he said emphasizing the word engaged

"What they're engaged?? I didn't know that!! She never told me that!!" Mikan kept on yelling curses about Hotaru, and the others were just laughing at her

"You didn't know, they have been engaged for a long time, you're such an idiot"

"I didn't know, she didn't tell me… why?? Am I not her best friend?? She's such a baka!! She's so cold that she can't even feel anything!!" Mikan kept on yelling and cursing again

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"Baka, be quiet will you… I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't keep your mouth shut!!" A cold voice suddenly said to the crying brunette

"But I told you about me and Natsume over there and you didn't tell me about Ruka??" Mikan answered her

Hotaru walked to Mikan and hugged her (A/N: What?? Hotaru's hugging Mikan??) "Stop crying baka, I'm sorry"

"Fine, but next time you should tell me anything that happens in your day that is special"

"Why, is being engaged to my boyfriend such a special thing??"

"Uhm… yeah... but maybe-" A voice cut her off

"Hotaru-chan, I missed you!!" Aiken said running toward her and hugging her

"You still call me that after what I did to you… you're such a baka, Ken-kun" she said as she hugged him back

Aiken and Hotaru were still hugging each other when a blond haired guy entered the scene and got Hotaru's hand and stopped them from hugging and said "Hey, ken-kun… that's my girl, don't even try to steal her away from me"

"Oh Ruka, it's you…. It's good to see yah buddy, it's been a long time and don't worry, I won't steal your beloved girl whom you've loved ever since your father let you meet her…"

"Shut up Aiken, I told you to keep that a secret" Ruka was yelling and chasing him while Aiken was busy running away

Hotaru acted like she didn't care but she was blushing "Come on let's get you to your rooms and let's hit the beach!!" Hotaru yelled at the gang including Ruka and Aiken

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot about that…Hotaru, where's the list I asked from you earlier??" Aiken asked her and she raised a brow and got a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to him

MIKAN'S POV

I'm sure my room would be shared with Natsume and if that will happen I'm gonna prepare some sleeping pills so I can sleep tonight not like last night, Natsume kept on moving like hell and he kept on hugging me and saying my name, what's with him?? Stupid baka….

NATSUME'S POV

I guess Mikan's gonna want to buy some sleeping pills after last night… hope she got what she wanted, she's so annoying that's why I did it on pupose…. Hahahah…. Stupi baka…. That's what she gets for messing with me and besides it was fun messing with her..

Normal POV

"Hotaru and Ruka in room 253, Anna and Koko in room 254, Yuu and Nonoko in room 255 , Youichi and Aoi in room 252, Mikan and Natsume in room 251 and I will be in 250" Aiken said

"That's great, just great… uhm... Ken-kun, where are Jam-chan and Bart-kun??" Hotaru asked

"Ah, They'll arrive later… they had a vacation in Hawaii for the last 2weeks, they wanted some private time together"

Ruka smiled and then they all went to there rooms and changed into there swimwear and went to the beach….

Mikan was wearing the white bathing suit she wore under her clothes earlier…. She walked toward Natsume who was sitting on the mat on the sand while reading a manga (again!!) and when she was in front of him, he looked up and blushed and trying not to get another nosebleed…

"What's wrong baby??" Mikan asked as she giggled

"Nothing, it's just you're so sexy that the other guys might try and take you away from me…" he said as he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her down to him making her sit on his lap and then he snaked his hands to her petite waist…

"Hey, stop it, you're embarrassing me… Natsume!!" Mikan kept on giggling while talking

"It's so that no other boys will take you away from me, they know that you're my property"

Before Mikan could say anything, Youichi and Aoi came to them and asked them for a dip in the beach so they had no choice but to do it…

After a few minutes

"Mikan, Natsume… this is Jamela and Bart, they just arrived" Mikan saw a blakish-brownish haired woman with brown eyes and a man of his 20's who had jet-black hair and blue eyes who just smiled at her and didn't talk

"Hello, nice to meet you" Mikan said while Natsume gave a silent sound

"Nice to meet you too… hope you enjoy your stay here and we'll be joining you later" Jamela said with a cute voice

After swimming they had a program and the first part was Mikan was gonna sing the song…..

Mikan went on stage feeling nervous but happy inside… she got the microphone and started to sing:

_  
Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete _

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
the time has come  
for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
all cause you won't  
Listen...

Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!!!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..  
my own.. 

After she sang she went down the stage and the emcee said "**That was a great performance Ms. Mikan, we loved it…. Now without further ado here's Mr. Natsume Hyuuga**"

Natsume got up the stage and said "this song is dedicated to Mikan, my one and only love" and then he started singing:

_Last Years Wishes,  
Are This Years Apologies,  
Every Last Time I Come Home,  
I Take My Last Chance To Burn a Bridge Or Two,  
I Only Keep Myself This Sick In The Head,  
Because I Know How the Words Get You, _

We're The New Face Of Failure,  
Prettier and Younger,  
But Not Any Better Off,  
Bulletproof Loneliness,  
(At Best, at Best)

Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,

Collect The Bad Habits,  
That You Couldn't Bear To Keep,  
Out Of The Woods, But I Love,  
A Tree, I Used To Lay Beneath,  
Kissed Teeth Stained Red  
From A Sour Bottle Baby Girl,  
With Eyes The Size Of Baby Worlds,

We're The New Face Of Failure,  
Prettier and Younger,  
But Not Any Better Off,  
Bulletproof Loneliness,  
(At Best, at Best)

Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I_ Woke Up Next To You,(repeat) _

The Best Way To Make It Through,  
With Hearts And Wrists Intact,  
Is To Realize,  
2 Out Of 3 Ain't Bad, Ain't Bad

Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,

...Honeymoon 

Natsume went back to his seat and Mikan hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks

"That was a great performance Natsu-kun!!" Mikan said to him as the announcer said something that shocked her

"**And now, Ms. Mikan and Mr. Natsume would like to sing a duet a song for us**"

"Wait, we didn't practice a duet… Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted

BAKABAKABAKA

"Be quiet baka, you'll ruin the program, I already have a song for you… remember the song you always sang with Natsume when you were kids… sing that song" Hotaru said to her

"But I don't know if Natsume even knows that song"

"It's your problem baka, now go up the stage already or you'll pay me $1000 for it"

"Fine, come Natsu-kun" she said while grabbing Natsume's hand and dragging him up the stage

"Do you know the song 'hate that I love you' by rhianna??"

"Sort of… but I guess I can sing it" Natsume replied and they started singing

_Yeaah,  
Heyy, heyy. _

[Mikan_  
That's how much I love you (yeah),  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah),  
And I can't stand you,  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile,  
And then I like you for a while. _

[Both  
No!

[Natsume  
But you won't let me,  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips,  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset,  
Can't remember what you did.

[Both  
But I hate it!

[Mikan  
You know exactly what to do,  
So that I can't stay mad at you for too long,  
That's wrong.

[Both  
But I hate it!

[Natsume  
You know exactly how to touch,  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more,  
Said I despise that I adore you.

[Mikan  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah),  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you),  
And I hate how much (yeah) I love you boy (ohh),  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Natsume  
Ooh,  
And you completely know the power that you have (the power that you have),

The only one that makes me laugh.

[Mikan  
Sad and it's not fair,  
How you take advantage of the fact that I (I),  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy),  
And it just ain't right.

[Natsume  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
I can't stand how much I need you (heyy yeah),  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Both  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
And your kiss will make me weak,  
But no one in this world,  
Knows me the way you know me,  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me-eee.

[Natsume  
Yeahhhhh,  
Ohhhh ohhh,  
Oh, yeah.

[Mikan  
It's how much I love you (much I need you),  
It's how nuch I need you (oooh),  
It's how much I love you (ohh),  
It's how much I need you.

[Both  
And I hate that I love you,  
Sooooo!

[Mikan  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
I can't (heeey!) stand how much I (can't stand how much I need you) need you,  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeeah ohh),  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you, no),  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Both  
And I hate that I love you so, so-ooo. 

After the program it was already sunset and Mikan and Natsume decided to go watch the sunset, they sat under a sakura tree near-by

"Natsu-kun, it's so nice to share these great moments with you… I'm so happy" Mikan said

"Yeah me too… With each day passing by, I love you even more" Natsume said as he stole a fast kiss on Mikan's lips

Mikan giggled "Hey, what did you do that for?? You want to kiss me, fine... you'll get a taste of your own medicine" she kissed him passionately (A/N: french kiss… lawl) Natsume kissed her back and they stopped to catch there breath

"You taste like cinnamon Natsu-kun"

"Well you taste like straw-" Natsume didn't finish his sentence cause the bush behind them kept rustling, Natsume stood up to check what it was and to his surprise he saw a man with green-seaweed hair and black eyes, holding a knife

"What do you want??" He asked the man while trying not to let Mikan know what was happening

"Please… Please don't hurt me…. I was just ordered by Kaito to kill Mikan Sakura… I'm sorry…"

"Tell that boss of yours to stop bothering us and to stay away from Mikan or else he'll get killed by 'Natsume Hyuuga'… and if you don't go and tell him now I'm gonna kill you too…"

The man ran as fast as he could away from Natsume and toward his boss

"Boss, I'm sorry, I couldn't kill her… she had a protector his name was 'Natsume Hyuuga' and he told me to tell you that you should stay away from them or else he'll kill you" The man from earlier said to a man of the same age as Ryuuki and Ryuzaki

"So, he's threatening me… let's just see who gets killed first" He said and he laughed an evil laugh

**With Natsume and Mikan**

"Natsu-kun, are you alright?? What happened??" Mikan asked

"I'm fine, it was just a cat, and I put him in a shelter near-by…" Natsume replied

"Oh, come on let's go back, they might be waiting for us" Mikan said as she stood up and grabbed Natsume and pulled him up and they walked hand in hand to the beach huts...

* * *

Here…. R&R…. comments, suggestions, flames, requests….

Hope you like it….


	7. new students, new rival

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter... hope you guys like it

Sorry if it's a bit late……

**this chapter is dedicated to: RainbowPrincess326**

* * *

Monday came again and classes again, the usual thing happened until they arrived at school

"See you later, You-chan, Aoi-chan" Mikan said

"See yah later Mommy and Daddy" Youichi said

"Bye, onii-chan, onee-san" Aoi said

"Come on Natsume, or we'll be late for Narumi-sensei's class" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume to the classroom

"Ohayoo mina-san!!" she greeted her classmates and they greeted back

Mikan sat on her chair that was beside Natsume's as he also sat on his chair

Narumi-sensei entered the room and he wore pants but for his top, he wore a dress, a pink dress to be precise…

"Ohayoo my students!!" he greeted cheerfuly

"Ohayoo Narumi-sensei" the class said as they sweatdropped because of his costume

"I have a surprise for all of you today"

"Really?? What is it??" the students were excited

"Please welcome our new students"

A boy with black-brown hair entered the room with 2 girls, one with red hair and blue eyes and one with purple hair

"Please introduce yourselves"

"My name is 'Patrisha Takahashi' I came from New York, i'll be staying here for a while, I'm 16 years old"

...She has long purple hair, straight on top but in the ends are curled

...beautiful blue eyes which made her look great

...nice body, curves

When Mikan heard the name she thought "She looks familiar, do i know her from somewhere"

"The name is Yuto Sasaki, 16 years old, from New York"

…messy jet black hair, red eyes

...handsome, eyes that can drown you

...great body, every girl would die for him

"My name is Nicole Carlson, 15, I came from… my house" everyone sweatdropped

...red hair with some braids at the side

...green eyes…. You can see the peacefulness in her eyes

…Cute face, long, shiny hair

"Now please take your seats, Patrisha, please sit beside Ruka" while pointing at Ruka

Patrisha went to sit beside him as Ruka stood up and acted like a gentleman and helped her with her stuff while a girl with raven hair was glaring at them

"What is that guy doing?? Is he forgetting that he has a girlfriend?? I gotta find someone who can get this anger out of me…. Ah I know…Mikan"

BAKABAKABAKA

"ITAI!! Hotaru, what did you do that for??" she said as the blond boy looked at Hotaru

All she heard was murmuring from the girl and she let it go cause she saw her glaring at Ruka and the girl beside her

"Nicole, beside Koko" he said while Koko was raising his hand

"Yuto, beside Mikan" then whispers were heard

"Why is she so lucky?? She gets to sit beside Natsume and the new cute guy"

"Is this gonna ruin the love team of Mikan and Natsume??"

"Ooooh, Natsume's new rival to Mikan's love" said Nonoko

"A new guy in the story…. Kawaii!!" Anna exclaimed as her imagination widens

"Now, now class… settle down, let's start" Narumi-sensei said

Narumi was busy with his lessons and he didn't notice the chat that the group at the back was having at the moment he started

"Mikan-chan, don't you remember me??" asked a jet-black haired boy

"Uhm… not really…. You look familiar"

"It's me, from New York…. We went to pre-school together"

"Oh my gawd…. Now I remember….. Your dad is Kaito right??"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you remembered me!"

While they were recalling good memories a raven haired guy beside them was burning up and everyone in the room was sweating

"Hyuuga!!"

He looked at the direction of the voice that called out to him

"If you're gonna keep the temperature in this room 150degrees then let me prepare my invention first"

Natsume tried to cool down but he couldn't

BAKABAKABAKA

The temperature became 40degrees because of Hotaru's invention

"Meet my new invention, Hyuuga… 'The ice gun' if it hits a person it makes them freeze but since you have fire alice you melted it fast, do you like it??"

"Whatever Imai!!" Natsume yelled as he clenched his fists

"Nat, you alright??" the brunette beside him asked

"Hn!" he said as he stood up and walked outside the room

"Nat, wait!" but she couldn't stop him

"What is wrong with him?? Is he mad at me??" Mikan thought

"Yuto, I'm going after Natsume... let's meet at lunch" she said then she ran towards the door

"Where could he be... ah.. i know at the Sakura tree!" she said to herself

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga, come down here right now!!" Mikan yelled

"Leave me alone red-lace, by the way, nice choice of underwear" he replied

"You pervert, if only you weren't my boyfriend..."

Natsume jumped down the tree and pushed Mikan to the trunk

"Nat, are you jealous that me and Yuto are being close??"

"Who told you that little girl??"

"My conscience told me that you would be jealous"

Natsume smirked "Why would I be jealous when I know that you're already mine??"

Mikan blushed pink-red "Well maybe because i'm starting to like him and i might leave you" she said being sarcastic

"Don't you dare go to that stupid Baka!! After all that we've been through you're gon-" his drama was cut off

Mikan kissed him passionately her hands were stuck on his hair, his hands were snaked around here petite waist

"If your gonna have a make out session please, get a room"

Mikan pushed Natsume and they looked at the owner of the voice

"Were just new here and were already seeing make out sessions…. Nice!" a red head said

"This school is gonna be interesting" a purple haired girl said

Mikan walked towards them "Hi! You must be the new students… I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you"

"Shut up Mi-chan, we already know you… don't tell us that you forgot about us??" The red head said

"You don't remember your best friends in New York!?"

"Oh my gawd!! I'm so sorry that I didn't remember you!!" she said as she hugged them and started squealing

Natsume just walked to his dorm and thought "I can't believe this girl, she is so stupid… How could I have fallen for her… oh yeah that's right because she's different"

"I can't believe that I forgot, I'm sorry guys" Mikan said

"It's alright, since you have a 'boy toy' now I'm sure you would because if I were you, I would" Nicole said while biting her lips

Patrisha smirked "Well that Ruka guy is so cute, I like him"

"Oh, you should pass him, he is Hotaru's boy" Mikan said as she thought "That Ruka is a playboy" **(A/N: Ruka is OOC)**

"Really?? Cause he said that he was single right now" she replied

Mikan raised her brow "Maybe they broke up already"

"So, can I have him??"

"Oh, shut up!! For me, this guy named Koko is kind of cute" Nicole said

"Whatever, as long as you two stay away from MY NATSUME" Mikan said, emphasizing the words 'my Natsume'

"Aw, our little girl is in love!!" they said in unison

"Oh come on, I'll give you a tour of the academy"

"Sure, we'd love to see more boys" Nicole pinched her "oh, and girls too"

"Wait, I gotta find Yuto and take him with us" Nicole said

"You mean Yuto, the guy you like who dumped you cause he still likes Mi-" she was cut off

"Oh, shut up Trish!!"

"He dumped you?? Ouch!!" Mikan teasingly said

"Get over it!! Come on let's go find him"

* * *

"Please Yuto-kun, please come with us!!" Mikan begged

"I don't wanna go, can't you see I'm busy here reading" he argued with her

"Please, it's gonna be fun, you're gonna enjoy it" Mikan replied

Nicole and Patrisha grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side

"Wait a bit Mikan, we have to talk with him" Nicole said as she signaled her to sit down

"Yuto, what are you doing?? You were the one who wanted us to come with you here in Japan" Patrisha whispered

"Yeah, you were the one who wanted us to help you get Mikan, what's your problem?? I thought you wanted this" Nicole whispered angrily

"Fine, okay… I'll go with you…" Yuto declared

"Mikan-chan, let's go!! Yuto is coming with us already"

Mikan smiled and grabbed Yuto's hand which made him blush while behind them hiding by the walls was 2 people, one was glaring at them while the other one was just following the glaring guy and taking pictures

"I can't believe she's going with that Loser!!" one of the guys said

"Hyuuga, I'm gonna kill that girl with purple hair!!" the other one said

"Imai, I let you come with me for payback not to take pictures of me"

"Shut up Hyuuga, you're messing with the wrong person"

"Hey, what really happened between you and Ruka??"

"Do you really wanna know what happened between me and bunny boy??"

"Yeah!" he said as he watched the group in front of them eagerly

* * *

Flashback here while in the story Hotaru is telling it to Natsume

Hotaru was outside her house waiting for her blackmail-boyfriend who was already 30min. late; she waited by the door, listening to her ipod while still waiting for him.

After 30 more minutes he finally arrived. He was acting all cool and handsome with it while Hotaru was pissed.

"Good Morning my baby!" He said as he tried to kiss Hotaru but she dodged it

"You're stingy today aren't yah??" he continued

"Don't mess with the ice queen!" she said coldly

Hotaru got in the car and Ruka went in too, he started the engine and went off

"Listen Hotaru, I gotta tell you something" he said softly

"What do you want bunny boy??"

"Nice nickname, I like it but you're really an ice queen" he teased

"Funny but I'll take that as a compliment"

"You know you might get shocked of what i will say but you gotta stay calm alright??"

"Oh! Just say it will you!!"

"I'm breaking up with you" he said coolly like it was just another phrase of his

Hotaru was in shock "Why do you wanna break up with me when you were the one who wanted us to hook up anyway??"

"It's because I felt like it, I woke up this morning and my mind said that I should get a new girl today, so is that fine with you??" he said as he parked in the school parking area

"I'll tell you what, that's such a lame excuse yah know!! If you wanna break up then just say it and don't make excuses anymore, you're such an idiot" She finished her statement with an 'open the car door-gave him a finger-and slammed the door-walk to the school entrance' and he was dumbfounded _**(A/N: You do understand what 'gave him a finger' means do you?? Well if you don't it means the bad sign, no offense to the good people out there who don't like those stuff)**_

"Let's see is we can make this thing work Hotaru, this is my test for you and I hope you can pass it" Ruka thought as he smiled at the angry Hotaru _**(A/N: Hotaru doesn't know about this part)**_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Do you get it now Hyuuga??"

"Well that's not complicated; if he really likes you then make him jealous, use someone whom you know that Ruka hates… like Ryosuke Hiro…. Wait…Why am I saying this to you anyway!!" he said as he was still trailing the tour group

"You have a nice idea there Hyuuga, I can use that. And I know your gonna freak of what I'm going to say but thank you" she said smiling a bit

"Whatever Imai, so what's your plan about these new students who want to take Mikan away??" he asked

"Easy, I heard that they stay in the dorm here in the academy… Why don't we do a little make over to there room??"

"Nice idea, but how are we supposed to know which room they are in??"

"You're so stupid… How can I not know the answer to that??"

"Come on let's go before they get back"

"Okay, I'm done retouching the walls and the furniture" Hotaru shouted

"I gave a make over to his bedroom and the bathroom" Natsume replied

"I put the hidden camera's already and the water gun on the sides"

"I put glue on the phone and I changed the toothpaste to glue too…"

"Great work Hyuuga" She said as she checked out the bed rooms

"Hn… Let's go Imai, before they come and find out about us"

* * *

Natsume went back to the sakura tree and took a nap on one of the branches, he woke up after a few minutes because he heard voices coming from below him

"Mi-chan, thanks for the great tour" said one with a girly voice

"Yeah, we really enjoyed it! Arigatou!" Said the next girl

"Th…Th….Thank you!" Yuto said hesitantly

"You're welcome Yuto-kun" she said as he blushed

"That's so pathetic, I can't wait to go to Iamai's place tonight and look at them and laugh" Natsume thought as he glared at them

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow! Ja!"

"Bye" the two said in unison while Yuto didn't reply

Mikan waved goodbye, then Yuto came back and gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed while Natsume was furious with them

**Knock knock**

Hotaru answered the door and let Natsume enter the room

**Natsume's POV**

Her room was very clean today not like the other days that it was a mess full of inventions, she might have blackmailed someone to clean her room again

I entered the living room and saw Koko and Anna sitting on the sofa, they called out to me

"Hey Nat!" Koko said

"hello Natsume-kun" Anna said with glee

"Are you guys here to watch the comedy show too??" Natsume asked them

"Yeah, Hotaru invited us earlier"

That Imai, where did she go anyway?? Then i heard a voice coming from one of the rooms, i went closer and i saw Imai talking to Ryosuke about dating so that Ruka would get jealous, i chuckled, she did listen to my advice on her relationship, that idiot!!

**Normal POV**

"Hey, you wanna watch the movie already??" Hotaru asked

"Yeah sure..." Koko and Anna replied

"This will be a laugh i won't forget" Natsume thought

* * *

cliffhanger...

next chapter is the fun part...

'Natsume's revenge'

preview:

"haahaahahah, i can't stop laughing"

"Natsume, why did you do that?!"

"What's your problem?? get away from my girlfriend!!"

Hope you read&review...

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**_Irumi Kanzaki_**

**_SprinFairy14_**

**_RainbowPrincess326_**

**_Miu the Princess of Nature_**

**_tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08_**

**_Cutenatsumexmikan_**

**_mookie_**

**_sakurapetal246_**

**_dominiqueanne_**

**_akerue_**

**_tina1061_**

**_ruin princess_**

**_yao95nxm_**

**_Pekopon Pudding_**

**_Nitu82_**

**_A-Z-a-0anime_**

**_flame caster lover_**

**_-KuroTenshi11-_**

**_Sunimase_**

**_arya21_**

* * *


	8. when tragedy strikes

Chapter 8: Hotaru and Natsume's revenge

Chapter 8: Hotaru and Natsume's revenge

Mikan's in for a treat in this chapter….

Many crying momentsm fights and hurt…..

……………

"Hotaru, let's start this party!!" Koko shouted as he looked at Hotaru

Koko became quiet after looking at Hotaru who was pointing her gun at her

"Imai, turn it on already, we might miss it" Natsume complained

"You can call me Hotaru, if you want" she said coldly

Natsume smirked "Wait, are you falling for me??"

Hotaru glared at him and sat down on her couch and turned her television on and thought "I'm gonna make billions out of this video"

In the video was Patrisha, she sat down on there couch and turned the television on….

Patrisha was watching television, she stood up to get some food and when she came back, she sat down on the same spot and found herself sitting on a pile of mashed potatoes, she squealed and then she went to her room and changed her shorts, when she was about to come outside her room, she noticed that her walls were in different color, it used to be blue now it was orange, the color she hated the most and then words were written on it 'I love the color orange, I love BARNEY, Barney is my best friend!!' She freaked out and shouted to the top of her lungs and then she touched something that got stuck to her hand, she couldn't take it anymore so she ran outside

At the other side of the dorm, another girl shouted at the same time and a boy shouted as well…. All of them had problems

Nicole was eating some chocolates and then she drank the milk and she didn't notice that it was already a year expired and then she went to get a glass of water and then found herself drinking not water but water that came from the toilet and she ended up puking in the sink cause of the bad taste, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she put toothpaste and then when she started she noticed that the toothbrush was stuck to her tongue and she tried so hard to pull it out, cause of a little pain she shouted and shouted and then ran outside the bathroom

Yuto on the other hand, lay on his bed but then he felt something on his back and underneath his blanket; he stood up and found a piece of pizza on his back and when he got his blanket he saw gelatin all over the bed, he took off his shirt and left the bed alone, **(A/N: He's so hot!!) **he put it in the laundry basket and went to his closet to get a new shirt and found all his other shirts wet, he looked at his room and noticed that everything was arranged differently, he walked towards the telephone and started to call someone but the phone got glued to his hands. He unplugged the receiver from the phone, he as still holding the phone when he was tripped by a string on the floor and then plastic arrows were flying towards him and then suddenly the sprinklers on the ceiling were activated and water began to pour down like a storm, he shouted and kept on murmuring some words, he ran outside

Patrisha, Nicole and Yuto were in the living room and then Nicole stepped on something and then out came water from the water guns that Hotaru put there

cut

Hotaru cuts the story "The water in those water guns don't get consumed" while Natsume, Koko and Anna kept on laughing

Natsume was smirking at the start but when he saw Yuto getting his revenge, he started laughing and then Koko and Anna were really shocked about this while Hotaru kept on typing on her laptop as she chuckled on some of the parts of the show

back

The two girls kept on shouting while Yuto popped his last nerve and he was still holding the telephone receiver and Nicole still had that toothbrush in her mouth and Patrisha found out that she was holding an orange stuffed toy of Barney and then they were all mad and they ran outside the dorm

turned off the television

Hotaru was smiling, Natsume was laughing out load, Koko was laughing while rolling around on the floor and Anna was on the couch already crying of laughter

"We did a great job Hyuuga" Hotaru complimented

"Call me Natsume, Hotaru" Natsume smirked at her

"I can't stop laughing" Anna fell off the couch

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, let's play that again, I wanna watch it again" Koko requested

While on the other side of the universe were people who weren't laughing, they were all ranting and pissed off, they went to a near by store and borrowed a phone, after a few minutes a limo stopped in front of them and they rode in it

"You three look so bad, what happened??" A brunette said to them

"I can't believe someone would do this, how rude can they get!?" a red head said

"Who do you think would do such a thing??" A purple haired said

"I know who it was… I put a camera inside the room earlier and it was still on video mode and it captured a figure of a guy with messy raven hair and a girl with short raven hair" Yuto brought up

"Natsume and Hotaru" the three girls said in unison

"It can't be but why did they do this??" Mikan thought

There night was bad but in the neighboring house it was a laugh trip of a night

_**The next day**_

"Ohayo, mina-san" Mikan greeted as she entered the room and followed by the three new students

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan/Sakura-san" Everyone replied except for the two raven haired friends at the back

Mikan spotted them beside each other while Ruka was in front of them eavesdropping on there chat, she walked towards Ruka and sat beside him, Hotaru and Natsume noticed this but they didn't mind them and continued with there chat

"Ruka, when did those two become so close??" Mikan asked

Ruka lifted his head "Ever since I broke up with her"

Mikan sighed "I'm happy that they are friends already but I'm disappointed at them" then suddenly a used to be cold voice laughed really hard, Mikan looked at her back and shook her head, she was shocked to see the cold Hotaru Imai laughing with the infamous Natsume Hyuuga

She stood up and faced them "Sumimasen, I can see that you're already friends, and what I can't understa-"

Natsume cut her off "Polka, we're in a middle of a seriously funny story, so please stop talking" A vein popped on Mikan's temple

She raised a brow and sat down angrily, she murmured some words and then she stood up again and faced them

"I'm sorry that I disturbed your serious chat with Hotaru" Mikan growled in her thoughts

Hotaru and Natsume faced her with confused faces then Hotaru got her gun and shot Mikan, she went flying to the other side of the room, she stood up from the wall and walked towards them again with her blood boiling

"What I don't understand is why the two of you worke together to do something so horrible to my friends"

"Why?? Aren't we your friends??" Hotaru stepped in

"Of course you're my friends, but they are my friends as well"

"….." was Hotaru's reply

"Natsume, how could you do this!?" Mikan controlled her tears "You!! Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be you??"

Natsume was pissed; he stood up "Why Mikan?? If I didn't do that, you would have already been with that jackass" Yuto clenched his fists and stood up with his bangs covering his face, Patrisha and Nicole stood up too and glared at Natsume

Everyone in the class was stunned, they were staring at the perfect couple who were fighting right now and by the door were Youichi and Aoi.

Youichi wanted to stop them but he couldn't, he didn't have the guts to go further inside the room, so he started to cry and Aoi was comforting him

"I've put up to all your pranks, jokes, teases and everything, but this, how could you do this to them, to me?!" Tears rolled down her face

"Mikan, you don't understand!! Stop making this small problem bigger, it's just a waste of our precious time" Natsume shouted

"I don't understand?? Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand….. And don't say that this is just a waste of your fuck'n precious time because this is important to me, if you don't pull it together Nat, this isn't gonna work"

"What do you mean Polka??" Natsume sighed

"You said that this is a waste of time, well I think that this relationship of ours is just a waste of time if you're gonna keep on doing this to me!!"

"You mean, you are breaking up with me??"

Mikan nodded "Maybe it's the best thing to do right now"

Natsume put his head down and his bangs covered his face "It's the best thing for this relationship to end, right?? So you can be with your friends from new York rather than being with us, I can't believe you… and I thought that I loved you, I guess I was wrong, you weren't the right girl….. Can I go now??"

"Natsume, I dind't mean to sa-"

"You meant what you said, I know you did….We're over right, good luck finding a new guy to play with thought" with that, he went out through the window and went to his favorite spot, the infamous sakura tree

"I can't believe she would do this, and for her fucked up friends too…." Natsume thought as he jumped on a branch of the tree and fell asleep

Aoi lead Youichi out before he could cry anymore longer, and Aoi was crying as well, sad feelings towards the break up but disappointment to Mikan and Natsume

…………………

Mikan sat down on her chair "I can't believe I did that" she murmured

Sumire came over to her side and said "Sakura-san, I thought you and Natsume would be together forever, I can't imagine that you would do this to him" and with that she went out the room leaving her dumbfounded on her chair

"You should have just let him do that, he was only jealous because you hung out with him the whole day and you didn't even bother to ask Natsume to go with you" Yuu sighed and left the room following Sumire

"If you were in Natsume's place, I know you would have done the same, you never know….. If you let go of a person you love, you might never get him back again and hell if I had Natsume I would have never let him go like that, I would have forgiven him" Luna said as she walked out 'tsk…tsk…tsk'

"Baka!! Why did you do that to Natsume?? You call me a mean person, but really you are the mean person here, I can't believe that you were my best friend…. I thought you were different from those other people, you have the power to change people, you changed Natsume before and look what you're doing now, you changed him but now you want him to be the old, cold and selfish guy he was…. You really are an idiot and you are so dense too…." Hotaru shed a teardrop and glared at her.

"What am I being dense about?? Huh?? Is breaking up with him wrong?? He did something wrong, very wrong and is getting mad at him is that wrong?? Tell me Hotaru, what was wrong about that?? Oh, and I noticed that you are calling him by his first name, what are you best friends already!!" Mikan replied as more tears were falling, she stood up from her chair and faced her

Without a word Hotaru pointed at her back and there popped out Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Luna with the two girls' brows were raised and Koko had a disappointed aura on him and then they walked in front of Mikan as Hotaru went out of the room

"You are so dense that you don't even know that you are dense…. What she is trying to say is that you changed ever since you met up with those idiots… I can't stand this!! I can't even stand looking at you with Natsume but now that I have accepted the fact that I don't match him, you break up!! I can't really understand you, I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours" Luna glared and looked at Nonoko

"Mikan-chan, we understand what you did but wasn't that a little bit harsh and very hurting for Natsume-kun, I can't even think that your perfect love story would end up in the trash can, it's like a story I once heard of about a girl who betrayed her boyfriend and her friends and then she forgot about them and found new friends…. I think the girl in the story is you, what do you think Anna??" Nonoko sneered at Mikan

"I think you are right…. Mikan is the girl in the story and I think we are the friends she will abandon, how petty of her to do that…and to think we thought you were a good friend of ours and a good lover to Natsume-kun…. We seemed to have thought wrong of you Mikan-chan, you have changed, you are no longer the Mikan Sakura that we know, you are a truly different person, aren't I right Koko??" Anna said her to Mikan and then faced Koko and back at Mikan

"I agree with you Anna, she has changed and because of that, I can't say anything else to you since they have said everything already…This is the only thing I will I say to you right now, for a simple thing as that, you did that to him… it's as if he killed a person or he did something really bad that can never be forgiven… Did you even realize how he felt after your fight with him, his heart was already broken and now you made it even worse than you think….I'm not offending you or anything it's just that I'm siding with Natsume this time" Koko ended

Koko, Anna, Luna and Nonoko moved a few steps back and Sumire, Yuu and Hotaru entered the room and beside them were Mucho, Ryosuke, Misaki and Tsubasa

Everyone faced Mikan "It's your decision, it's either us or them" They said as Sumire pointed at the three students

Mikan's mouth opened a bit and then suddenly she didn't know what to do she stood there with lots of things on her mind making her head ache… she fell to her chair and sulked quietly

"After everything you have said I think I will choose….."

**(A/N: I'm not gonna shot that yet)**

…………………….

"Ryosuke, it's time for our little presentation" A raven haired girl said

"Yeah, I'm ready… and make sure those pictures don't go out in public" Ryosuke replied

"Hotaru, what are you doing here??" Another raven haired person came

"I'm going through my plan to make Ruka jealous as you said" Natsume chuckled

"I can't believe that you're going through with this, not after what she said earlier to me and you" Hotaru smirked

"Even if she said the opposite, I would be still doing this right now"

"You're a tough one Hotaru, to mention this was my idea thought"

Hotaru then remembered the scene earlier about the break up "Is this alright with you?? You just broke up with her and you are smiling…."

"She taught me how to smile; I might as well use it right?? And she said that our relationship was just a waste of time then I should smile right? I'll smile because I know that she is free and her decision was hers alone" Natsume smiled again as he tried to stop the tears that were forcing their way out

"You are too emotional… calm down… baka…"

"I'm not an idiot; I'm the smartest guy in this school"

"Shut up Hyuuga or do you want me to post your pictures on the walls again"

"But before you do that, you better think fast cause my best friend is there" He said pointing at the walking Ruka

Hotaru ran to Ryosuke who was by Hotaru's limo and then they started her plan

"Hey Ruka!" Natsume shouted

"Hey Nat!" he replied

"Ruka, looks like your girl is being stolen" he said pointing at Hotaru

_**Ruka's POV**_

_I looked at the direction to which Natsume was pointing at and my heart was hurting, it felt like my heart was being torn into thousands of pieces. I saw my precious Hotaru, not the cold and heartless one but the sweet and lovable one flirting with my worst enemy 'Ryosuke Hiro'. I can't believe that she would do this, and I thought she was the one, how stupid of me…. Wait… what am I saying?? Am I giving up this easily?? How stupid of me.. And that Ryosuke, he is so stupid, he knows that she is mine but he has to go and take her away from me… is he that jealous of my life?? Hahahaha…. This isn't the time to laugh Ruka!! Snap out of it!! Take her back to you!!_

_I went toward them, I tugged on Ryosuke's shirt and then when he faced me I punched him in the face… I'm so brave…._

"That's my girlfriend!" I said as I grabbed Hotaru's arm

_Ryosuke stood up from the floor and glared at me _"What's your problem Nogi?? I heard you broke up with her… I'm just taking my chances here"

_How ridiculous of him to say, that asshole! _"Are you kidding me?? Matte, I need to talk to Hotaru, alone…"

_I dragged her to the other side of her car and locked her in my arms_ "Why are you doing this?? Can't you see that someone in the crowd is getting hurt??"

She cleared her throat "You were the one who broke up Nogi"

"But I didn't want this to happen… but if you really wan it…. Are you sure that this is your decision?? To be with him" _I said as I glared at the guy on the other side_

"Do you think that our relationship will work out??

"Yes! I do think it will work out"

"Well you should have said that before you broke up with me, idiot"

"What do you suggest we do then??" I asked her curiously

"About a month, after a month let's see if we can still patch things up"

_A month, that would be too long, I can't stand not hugging you or kissing you… that's unfair, I can't even stand a day with out seeing you_

"That's too long, what about 3 weeks??"

_**Normal POV**_

"It's fine with me" Hotaru gave in

"I know you can't stand not seeing or touching me for so long" Hotaru thought

"Alright… let's see what you can do Hotaru Imai" Ruka murmured

"You don't know what I can do Ruka Nogi" she whispered

"Bye then"

Hotaru gave him a peck on the cheek before saying goodbye and then she left with Ryosuke in her car

"Nice job Ruka" Natsume patted his back

"I'm gonna show her, got any girl recommendations??"

"What about that new girl?? She wanted to date you"

"Wait, Natsume Hyuuga is that you?? I thought you hated those three people, and now you want me to date one of them, are you going crazy??"

"It's alright with me; she was the one who broke up with me, what I can do about it now"

"You give up too soon Natsume"

"Shut up, she wanted this to happen in the first place, well I'm going now, bye" Natsume said as he rode his car

……………………

Back in the classroom earlier…..

"After what you have all said, I understand that all of you are in favor of Natsume that's why I will choose them" she said pointing at the three who were shocked of her decision

Gasps were heard from all around the room, they couldn't believe that she would do such a thing as betraying her true friends **(A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this)**

"Great choice Mikan, you really are a very superior friend" shouted someone

"Congratulations Mikan-chan, you actually did something right for once" Hotaru interrupted

"What do you mean Hotaru??" Yuu asked

"No matter what her answer was gonna be it was still gonna be right, it was her choice anyways…. Let's not contradict her answer shall we??"

"I'm with Hotaru here" then Hotaru walked forward and said "It was your choice so don't regret what you just did, to us and specially to Natsume"

Then she walked out of the room followed by Sumire, Yuu. Luna, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Mucho, Ryosuke, Misaki and Tsubasa…. After they went out everyone in the class was feeling down and sad with the whole Mikan-Natsume war thing so they all stood up at the same time (now that is freaky) and then went out the doors following where Hotaru and the others went

………………..

"Hotaru, what are we going to do about this??" Misaki asked

"Poor Mi-chan, I can't see why she would do this, I really pity her" Tsubasa said

"Shut up already Tsubasa-senpai" Koko protested

"I can't think of anything that we can do" said one of the students

Soon it became noisy in this other room then Hotaru had no other choice but to do it to all of them

_**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**_

A few minutes later everyone was unconscious on the floor while Hotaru was s till thinking of something to do….

……………………..

That's it….

Gomenasai if I updated late…

Thank to the many reviews….

I love you guys!!

hellTiShy


	9. Could this get any worse? damn!

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Ryosuke Yamada... **_Otanjoubi omodetto yama-chan!! i love you!!

* * *

_**One week later**_

That morning Natsume was with Aoi and Youichi going to school, they picked up Hotaru as well. It was about 9:00, class started late today because of certain reasons.

"Daddy, are you and mommy still fighting??" Youichi asked all of a sudden

Natsume sighed "Listen Youichi, please stop calling her your mommy and stop calling me your daddy because me and that girl are over" he said calmly

Youichi was taken aback "Hai, I understand… gomenasai Natsume nii-san"

Aoi just sat there staring outside the window and worrying about her brother. Hotaru was busy fixing her new invention; she didn't want to talk to anyone

"You don't have to say sorry, Youichi… you didn't do anything wrong" Natsume smiled at him

Youichi smiled back and then they arrived at school, Youichi, Aoi and Hotaru got out of the car first and they saw Mikan get out of her car too… Youichi and Aoi walked towards the entrance to the school while Hotaru waited for Natsume.

* * *

"We are leaving for New York in two weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to come back there with us and go back to our old friends and our school. What do you say about it??" Yuto asked sweetly

Mikan looked at him wondering what she would do. She sighed and opened her mouth but the words her mind wanted to say didn't come out. What came out from her mouth was "I don't think that I can leave my friends here and I can't leave here knowing that someone is mad at me" which came from her heart

Nicole looked at her and smirked while she was thinking "I know what you mean, if I would have been with Natsume and something like this would have happened, I wouldn't leave this place as well and besides I know that you still love him that much"

Yuto faced her and took her hand "Please just consider my offer. I'll wait for your answer until this week. I hope you make the right decision though"

Mikan nodded and made Yuto let go of her hand and then she started walking again and then she saw a silver haired boy walking to the school with a raven haired girl. She approached them while calling out to them

"Ohayo You-chan, Aoi-chan"

Aoi looked at her as she held on to Youichi's hand, holding it tighter and tighter. Mikan went closer to them and tried to hug them but Aoi pulled Youichi back so she wouldn't get to hug them, Mikan was dumbfounded

"Don't come near us, please!" Aoi protested

"Why?? What's wrong Aoi-chan??" Mikan was confused

"Gomenasai Sakura-san, but please just leave us alone" Youichi's eyes were covered by his bangs

Mikan was shocked "Sakura-san?? Since when did you start calling me by that name?"

"….." was his reply and then Aoi dragged him away

"Matte! Are you mad at me because of what happened between me and Natsume??" she shouted at them

"Shut up!! Stop talking about my brother! You don't know what he's been going through all this time that you were together!! You really are an idiot! He was risking his life to protect you, don't you know that?? You are a dummy…. All because of that stupid mission he has about you!! I can't believe he would even say yes to that guy, and about that guy named Kaito, which is the father of your beloved new boyfriend beside you, he wants to kill you or something and if it wouldn't have been for Natsume nii-san, you would have been dead by now… So don't get the wrong idea that we are still friends because I can't stand being friends wit ha traitor like you, don't you know how hard it was for onii-san to do this, to wake up every morning and think that everything that's happening right now, this relationship, this promise… IT'S ALL A FAKE!!" Aoi was crying while glaring at her and then she continued "How the two of you met before, it wasn't a coincidence, they intended it to be like that… they wanted you two to meet and then to make that hell of a promise to get married then they let the two of you meet here in school after 5 years and then to your disappointment you thought that he had amnesia when he didn't really have it, because you were so dense they knew you wouldn't find out, he treated you as a real girlfriend but he didn't realize you would do this to him. He treated this mission as a real one, just to protect you. He told me that once he saw you when you were 10 he fell in love with you at first sight; he said that he was lucky to be your boyfriend and all that. I was happy about that but to make this small thing this big, how shameless! He was just having a little fun which he never ever had in his whole life because all he does is go on missions, this week when your parents found out that you broke up they decided to end the mission and then this past week he has been going through mission 24/7, he even comes home bloody and injured…I can't stand to be the one telling you this but it's for the best, for nii-san's and for your life too. You can even ask your parents about it, I'm sure they'll say that it's true, you're a pitiful girl you know that?? You are lucky to be with my brother, he has never been this happy ever in his whole life…. You are the idiot here!! You are so dense! Not respecting the feelings of others! I hate you! Stop bothering our family and our friends"

Mikan's jaw dropped, she suddenly sat on the floor without a word and she was more confused than she was ever was, then suddenly Natsume and Hotaru arrived, walking towards Aoi and Youichi

"What happened here Aoi?? Why are you crying??" Natsume asked

Aoi just stared at him as what Mikan did, she stood up and then stared at Natsume and saw that his arm had was wrapped and there was a stain of blood, she shook her head.

"Onii-san, I'm really sorry that it had to end this way but I had to do it, I had to tell her, she would have found out about it anyway" she ran outside the school's vicinity, Natsume tried to stop her but she forced him to let go

Mikan too was dumfounded, she grabbed her bag and then walked out of the school gates with the other guys shocked of what they heard specially the boy whose father wanted her first love to die

_**Natsume's POV**_

_I didn't know what Aoi meant, did she tell Mikan about the missions or about something else?? I don't know anymore, my heart is already in pain, is she playing with me and my feelings?? If Aoi told her about it… wait… Aoi doesn't know anything about my missions and my mission to Mikan's parents, I might be dreaming, I hope she doesn't know about it, her and Mikan…._

"Natsume, let's go…. We'll be late for class" _Hotaru said_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I couldn't believe what Aoi had just said, I can't take it, I ran away from the school, i didn't know where I was going, I just followed my heart then I stopped, I saw this beautiful sakura tree in front of me and I sat down… I didn't expect it but I started crying, why am I crying again?? Is it because all my friends think that I betrayed them?? I give up, Kami-san, kill me now!! Was it true about Natsume, how he has suffered and about me dying if it wasn't for Natsume?? sigh_

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan accidentally slept under the Sakura tree, she didn't notice the guy who just arrived, and she woke up after 30 minutes after the guy arrived, when she woke up, she noticed that the time was already 11:00, she stood up and dusted her skirt and ran towards the school

"_It's a good thing your precious Natsume Hyuuga arrived in time to save or else you would have been dead already" someone thought_

"_You should take care of yourself Mikan, I won't always be there to help you, you know... That was the last time I'm gonna save you from them, take care of yourself…. I love you no matter what, always and Forever…but I can't say that right now to you because of what you did so I'll just accept it and leave you to the hands of that guy, 'Yuto Sasaki' I hope he cares for you and loves you"_

* * *

"Class it's already 1:00 in the afternoon, let's start with your Math class, jino-sensei is sick, so Narumi-sensei will substitute you" Everyone had a sigh of relief

"Natsume, aren't you worried that the dense baka is not yet here??" Hotaru whispered

"Hn! I don't care about her" he replied without hesitation

"You're really an idiot…." Hotaru smirked

"_Where the heck is that girl anyway??" Natsume thought_

Suddenly the brunette entered the room quietly. She sat on her chair without even greeting anyone and from the look in her eyes it seemed as she cried her heart out.

"Glad to see you join our class today Ms. Sakura!" Narumi smiled at her while she glared

"_What's going on with her?? She is looking kind of sad" Narumi thought_

Mikan was seated on her chair; she was looking outside the window as tears were falling from her eyes and her hand covering one eye

"_Should I ask him about it?? I don't know anymore… If what Aoi said was true then what am I supposed to do now…. If I confront Nat about this he might go hay wire on me and whatever maybe I should just ask mom and dad about it then… next thing I'm gonna do is still a question I can't answer…" _Mikan sighed

"Mikan-chan, please see me after class" Narumi said and he curtsy and went outside

* * *

"What do you need from me sensei??" Mikan asked as she had a fake smile plastered on her face

Narumi hugged her and he said "You know that I'm always here for you right Mikan-chan, if you have problems then you can com to me for help, I will listen to anything you say, I promise you…. Now Mikan-chan, tell me what's wrong with you"

Mikan's tears rolled down her face and then she hugged Narumi tighter as his shirt was getting al wet and dirty

"And I heard that you and Natsume broke up, is that true?? And I thought you two were to last a lifetime" Narumi sighed as Mikan cried even harder as she heard the name of her ex-boyfriend, the guy who always had his infamous smirk on his face

They broke the hug "It started like this….." Mikan explained everything to Narumi even what Aoi said to her

"I think you should ask your parents about it and I'm sure that they will tell you the truth as long as you don't intimidate them that is… And once you find out the truth, have a little chat with Natsume and then you decide from there" Narumi wipped her tears and smiled at her

"Arigato Narumi-sensei, I thank kami-san for letting the two of us meet…." Mikan finally smiled

* * *

"Konichiwa Mikan dear, how was school??" her mother asked her when she entered the house

Mikan didn't reply "Mikan, honey, how are you and Natsume been doing?" asked her father as she glared at them

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk, now!" Mikan dragged her parents towards the living room

Mikan was seated on the couch while her father was on his favorite chair and her mother was standing beside him

"Dad, is it true about this mission?? That my meeting with Natsume 5 years ago was a plan?? And that this thing is just all a BIG FAKE?!" her parents were taken aback

"Mi-chan, we can explain everything" her father said

"Well, then start explaining!" she was agitated

"We did that to protect you, so that Kaito wouldn't try to kill you or do anything bad to you, we used Natsume as a guardian of yours so he can be by your side all the time and to make sure you don't get hurt even just a scratch, we're really sorry"

Mikan hugged her parents then let go, she put her hands to her hips and said to them "In the process of you doing that you should have told me everything from the start so people right now wouldn't be having broken hearts, heart aches, always crying or miserable…. You did great in protecting me but there is one thing you didn't get to look after… it's my heart"

They realized what they did and they apologized to her until she got nuts and forgave them but lots of things were still on her mind, one thing there is Natsume and what she will say to him

* * *

-3 days later-

Everyone acted normal… it's as if nothing happened to any of them, with Mikan and Natsume, with Ruka and Hotaru, with anyone around the world and like everything was back to normal…..but….it wasn't, because it will never get back to the old days….

Natsume was with Koko, Ruka, Anna, Yuu and Ruka's girl while Hotaru was beside Natsume staring at some guys who got the message and started to follow her where ever she went

"Ruka, your new girl is a slut" commented Koko

Ruka's girl coughed once and then glared at Koko while grabbing on to Ruka's arm making the raven haired girl want to shoot her with her slut cannon

"Don't say such cruel words to Misa, Koko" Ruka defended as he kissed Misa on the cheek

Hotaru stepped back once and her heart fell to the ground **(A/N: not literally fell to the ground that is) **

_**Hotaru's POV**_

_I can't stand watching those two flirt with each other and in public… idiots these days have no consideration of how other people feel, I really wanna hit her with the cannon but I'll just have to make Ruka's heart crumble to pieces first_

"Ryosuke, can you carry my books"_ Ryosuke ran towards me and grabbed my books_

"Light, can you bring my bag for me please… my shoulders hurt" _Light dashed towards me and got my bag_

"Taku, can you massage my hand, it hurts a bit"_ I saw Taku smirk and he took my hand and massaged it_

_I can see Ruka glaring at my boys, let's see what he can do…_

_**Ruka's POV**_

_Hotaru was ordering boys around while I'm here being very agitated about Taku holding her hand, only I can hold it!! Why am I just watching her make me jealous?? I think it's my turn now..._

"Hey Yuri, how are you??" I talked to this girl by the corridors and I winked at her

"Oh Ruka, I'm fine…." The girl replied _"Wanna go out with me??"_ I asked and she nodded

"Hi Yumi, party at my house, now…. Get the fan club and follow me" _I said it to catch Hotaru's attention_

_**Normal POV**_

Hotaru looked at Ruka and then she saw a whole lot of girls following him and three girls beside him who were clinging on to him, she gave them death glares which were no use because they evaded the glare

"Stupid girl! They'll regret this, let's just see Ruka" Hotaru murmured

"What did you say Hotaru??" Natsume asked smirking

"None of your business Nat!" she exclaimed

"I have a question, are you fine with this? Ruka with other girls and this party which might get to making out and all that" Natsume's smirk turned into a smile

"Let's go to that party" Hotaru dragged Natsume and they left with Ruka and his girls about to ride in his car and Hotaru glaring at her from inside her car

* * *

Hotaru was wearing a tube dress that was above the knee and it had a design of a blue rose with prada boots that reached her knees and Natsume was wearing levis pants and a black shirt that says "My girlfriend left me for an asshole!" **(A/N: I like that shirt!!)**

They arrived at Ruka's house, Hotaru got out with Ryosuke holding her hand while Natsume got out of the car with all the people staring at him and smirking at his shirt

"Nice shirt Nat, I like it!" Koko complimented

Natsume, Hotaru, Ryosuke, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu went inside his house together; they made the crowd look at them when they entered…. With all their fashionable clothes and cool accessories

Ruka's jaw dropped when he saw what Hotaru was wearing…. He got mad at her for doing this so he got 5 shots of tequila and drank them one by one.

After a few minutes, Natsume spotted Mikan talking with Yuto by the bar, she went to a table near them to hear what they were talking about and then when he heard it he shook his head because he tried not to believe what he just heard…. Mikan had just said "YES" to Yuto…. Natsume fell from his chair but his face was still in shock… Mikan saw him fall and then she surely knew that he heard what she just said to Yuto

-Mikan and Yuto before Natsume came-

"Mikan, I've been wanting to tell you this ever since you were in New York…" Yuto said to Mikan as he held on to her hand

"What is it Yuto-kun??" Mikan hesitated if she would get her hand or not

"I…I…..I love you since I met you!" he breathed hard after

"Uhm….I…I don't know what to say" Mikan shook her head

"Give me a chance Mikan… please say yes" he begged her

"I….I…I have to go get a drink, I'll be right back" Mikan dashed to the comfort room

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I don't know what to say… I just broke up with Natsume, the person I fell in love with, my prince charming, my number one and now someone very special to me is asking me to be his girlfriend…. It was all a fake right so I guess I should forget about it, my perfect boyfriend and soon to be husband was just a dream not reality… I have to give him an answer but if I dump him he might get mad at me or it will ruin our friendship… Fine, I'll do it… I'm gonna dump him, what can I say I still love Natsume…_

_I got out of the cubicle and then I saw this beautiful teenaged girl with brown curly hair and then she looked at me with her brown eyes and spoke up_

"You know, if you want to forget someone you loved or your ex-boyfriend, you should find someone new, love someone else… forget about him and get a new guy, a guy who will love you and take care of you for the rest of you life. Even though you loved him, sure as hell that he would have found a new girl to be with by now" _I was in shock and then she went out and left me with tears falling from my eyes…_

_**Normal POV**_

The girl went out the comfort room and then she went to a table with a guy wearing a mask on his face and a hat so that no one would recognize him

"Did you talk to her??" the man asked

"Yes I did and I think she'll be with him forever and that Natsume Hyuuga can't stop us now cause they will never get back together, at least not on my watch" the brown haired girl said as she giggled a bit

* * *

Mikan whipped her tears and then she went back to Yuto with a smiling face but her heart was in pain because she was about to forget about her beloved Natsume Hyuuga…

"Mikan, it's alright if you dump me, I'll just have to li-" he was stopped in his words by Mikan who slapped him, he touched his cheeks and then he stared at her

"Stop whining already… you're such a baby! But I have this feeling about you so I'll say "YES" are you happy now?" she smirked at him and then she hugged him

In the midst of their hugging a loud BANG was heard…. Mikan faced the loud bang and then she was stunned by what she saw, Natsume was in a state of shock as he was on the floor looking at the ceiling…

_**Natsume's POV**_

_Fuck this guy!! I can't believe that she would do this!! Ouch!! My heart it really hurts…. Ah!! I can't faint inside here, I got to get out now… where's Imai when I need her?? There she is, I gotta go to her and fast_

"Hotaru!! We need to go, I think I'm gonna faint, my heart is about to break" I whispered to her as I gripped her hand and my other hand was by my chest

_**Normal POV**_

Hotaru's eyes widened and she helped Natsume to the car and they drove off leaving Ryosuke standing while Ruka was about to punch him good thing Koko stopped him

**(A/N: Ruka, if you ever hurt my precious Ryosuke… I'm gonna kill you!!)**

"What do you think you're doing asshole??" Ryosuke shouted

Ruka grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the wall "What's with you and Hotaru?? Why do you keep on touching her?? What's your problem with my girl??"

"Hey, don't hurt the face jerk…she just had a deal with me and you can't say 'No' to a pretty and sexy girl like her right?? And you know what she can do to make you say 'Yes', it was your loss"

"Shut up bastard!! You don't know anything… stay away from her!!"

Ruka let go of him and then he started drinking again then his phone rang out of the blue

"Hello" Ruka answered

"_Ruka, you have to com here to the hospital… Natsume fainted and then he's in surgery and it's critical" _Hotaru replied as she was sobbing

"Hotaru, calm down, I'll be there right away… just wait for me"

"_You better and don't bring any girls… and about Mikan don't bother telling her if she doesn't wanna listen" _

"Yeah, I got it"

He closed the phone and went to Mikan but when he took a glance at them and she was kissing Yuto **(A/N: I'm sorry Sab, yuyu-chan… I love Ryosuke!)**

Mikan broke the kiss and tilted her head to the right and saw Ruka with his mouth opened and his eyes were widened "Mikan, you are a bitch like what they say… So that's why Natsume is in the hospital right now having surgery" Ruka left and Mikan started crying her heart out while Yuto was trying to comfort her seeing that she was about to fall to the floor but Mikan shrugged it and she ran outside the house and went home

* * *

Ruka arrived at the hospital and saw Hotaru sitting on a chair crying hard, he ran beside her and hugged her… "It's gonna be alright Hotaru… how is he??"

"He's still in sniff surgery, you should call sniff Aoi and Youichi" Hotaru replied

"Okay, you just wait here…. I'll be back" Ruka walked towards the stairs and he called Aoi and Youichi who were stunned to hear the bad news

Aoi and Youichi arrived together with Koko, Anna, Yuu and Nonoko

"Is he alright?? Where is he??" they all asked in unison

"He's still in surgery… the doctor hasn't come out yet" Ruka replied while making Hotaru stop crying

"Thanks Ruka" she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips then the doctor came out from the surgery room

"He's gonna be alright, he just had internal bleeding and he had lots of bruises... was he fighting or something??"

"He has missions like a spy or something and he comes home filled with wounds and blood all over his shirt" Aoi cried

"That explains the loss of blood in his body but the blood bank ran out of his type of blood, its type A"

"My blood type is A, I can donate some of it" Ruka suggested

"My blood type is A too…. I'll give him some too…" Yuu offered

"Thank you, it will be much help for us" the doctor said and then he let the 2 boys follow him to a near room to get some blood

"Onii-san will be alright will he??" she asked as she grabbed on to Anna

"Yes he will Aoi-chan, don't worry, stop crying" Anna carried her and let her cry on her shoulder

Youichi ran up to Nonoko and hugged her he covered his face so no one can see him crying. "This is all Sakura-senapai's fault" Youichi murmured

"Don't say that You-chan… Mikan is just a idiotic bitch" Hotaru said as she sat there looking all messed up

Youichi and Aoi cried even harder when they heard her say those things but Aoi sighed "This is my fault…. I told Mikan about Ni-san doinf missions and about their relationship being fake and that he was trying his best to protect her but she just let him down"

Hotaru smiled at her "Finally someone told her about that… thank you!"

Ruka and Yuu went out of the room and then after 2 hours and a half Natsume was sent to a suit room but it wasn't until the next 24 hours until he woke up

"At last you're awake, it's been more than a day" Hotaru smirked

"You made us worry, particularly Hotaru… she was crying so hard" Ruka was laughing while Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him, preparing to shoot him

"Calm down baby, no need to get harsh right??" Ruka flirted with her as he took hold of her and embraced her tight

"So, you two back together?? That stinks... I don't have people entertaining me again" Natsume smirked at them as the others were amused by this

"You want me to hurt you Natsume!" Hotaru glared, pointing her baka gun at him

"Oh, you call my best friend Natsume his name now… what, are you his new best friend now??" Ruka taunted

"You better shut your mouth baby or do you want me to kick your ass or get Ryosuke again" Ruka pulled her to a kiss

"Hey, don't display affection in front of me!!" Natsume stated

They broke the kiss and Hotaru went closer to Natsume and pinched his cheeks hard

* * *

Mikan arrived at her house with tears still falling, she ran towards her room. Her parents were not in the house only the maids and butlers were there. She thought no one saw her running with water flowing from her orbs but someone did.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who sob is it??" Mikan said softly

"It's me, Jun-kun…. Open the door please" a high voice said

She opened the door slowly and then Jun-kun went inside the room and sat on her bed as soon as Mikan sat on her bed and made herself comfortable.

"Mi-chan, are you alright??" he asked

"No…." she whispered

"What's wrong with you these days??" he asked

"Nothing… it's just about Natsume"

Before they could start the topic Law-chan went inside the room with chips, iced tea and ice cream and Mikan snatched some ice cream and started eating it so she would feel at least a little bit better

After 1 hour she had finished explaining everything to them. Lawrence fell asleep while Jun-kun was crying already; he consumed 2 whole rolls of tissue whereas Mikan patted his back and she chuckled

"What's so funny??" he asked

"You, you look like you're the one who got hurt and broke up with his super duper hunky fake boyfriend" she started laughing hard then Jun-kun just smiled at this and Lawrence was snoring loudly

"Thanks for listening to what happened to me… I don't know who else to talk to… I might have gone crazy by now if we didn't talk" Mikan extended her gratitude

"It's alright Mi-chan, here's some advice…. Choose wisely, i don't want you getting hurt… Choose the guy who makes you complete, who shows his true self to you, the one who you love…. Ask your heart about it, do what your heart tells you to because what your heart says is the right choice"

"Do you think I made the right choice in saying 'yes' to him?? I think I should have thought longer than that and to think Natsume is in the hospital and it's all because of me… I love Natsume and I can't stand him getting hurt like this but I don't know if his love for me wasn't a fake…. I'm just confused"

"You should think things over, have a talk with Natsume and then it's your turn to decide… listen to your heart… I'll go with you to the hospital now"

"Thanks Jun-kun, that's the reason I love you so much, let's go"

"Wait, Law-chan is still sleeping, better wake him up" Jun-kun proposed

"No need to wake him up, leave him there and let him rest for a while"

Jun-kun chuckled at this and put a blanket over him and then they left for the hospital. While they were still going to the hospital Natsume and the gang were still having their laughs about school and the past 3 years that Natsume had been to the academy and the school festivals and before Mikan came to their lives

"I remember when Ruka was passing by the Sakura tree and then you tripped but you thought no one saw you and then when you stood up your pants fell down" Natsume said

"Natsume, I told you not to say that to anyone ever!!" Ruka glared at him

"Do you have a picture of that Natsume??" Hotaru asked as a sneer formed on his face

"Yeah, it's at my house… it's even framed… hahahahah"

Ruka interfered with there laugh "What about you Nat… You remember what happened a year ago at one of the festivals in the school at one of the stalls where we ordered some drinks for the group and then when you got the drink you spilled it by your legs and it looked like you peed on your pants then a girl came running towards you and saw it"

"Whatever… well here's one, it happened last year…remember when Koko was climbing the stairs going to the 3rd floor of the academy, he slipped right in front of a girl who was going upstairs too and then he accidentally kissed her…. Oh wait I made a mistake it happened last week….sorry Anna" Anna hit Koko in the head with a book…

"This happened last month, when Mikan and Natsume were having a date in the amusement park…" Natsume sighed and Hotaru continued "they rode on the roller coaster and they were at the end which was at the top of the escalating roller coaster, Natsume noticed that her skirt was flying but Mikan as dense as she is didn't notice this and Natsume, who wasn't ashamed of himself took a picture of her panties"

Natsume was drinking soda but when he heard this he spit it in a flash and right in front of Ruka who was standing up and then in the end Ruka wet his pants and Natsume got a big red spot on his cheeks and Hotaru taking pictures

"Good memories of her fade away fast when you start hating her" Natsume sighed

"Don't be so dramatic Hyuuga, that's all you ever do these days" Hotaru laughed

"You know what the greatest prank ever is??" Anna asked

Nonoko, Ruka and Yuu shook their heads "Do you know what it is??" they asked in unison

"Yeah, and I think Hotaru, Natsume and Koko know it too, don't you guys??" she hada a sly smile on her face

"Oh, you mean the prank we watched last time at Hotaru's place??" Koko said as slowly as he could before he went on laughing hard

Hotaru, Anna and Natsume followed with the laughing and they told Nonoko, Ruka and Yuu all about what happened that day and they ended up having a laugh trip in the hospital room reminiscing about old and funny memories.

* * *

Mikan just arrived at the main entrance of the hospital with Jun-kun and they went to the nearest nurse's station they could find.

"Sumimasen, what room is Natsume Hyuuga in??" Mikan asked sweetly

"Uhm… may I ask what your relation with Natsume-sama is??" she asked politely

"I'm his fiancé" the nurse started glaring at her

"He's in room 501, 5th floor and then turn right then you'll find it"

Mikan smiled at her and then dragged Jun-kun and walked towards the 5th floor as fast as she could…

While she was doing that Nonoko and Yuu decided to go out and buy some food for the guys and when they went outside they saw in front of them his ex-girlfriend, the girl that used to be their friend, the girl who didn't choose them and chose her other group of friends in exchange for them, the girl who hurt their precious friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here??" Nonoko asked

"I'm here to talk with Natsume, if you don't mind" she replied

"We do mind. We don't want you going near him anymore" Yuu answered

"Listen you guys, I'm really sorry for what happened between us the other week, and I was just really in a lot of pressure, with school, with Natsume and with what happened to my other friends"

"Your other friends?? Why, do you have other friends besides them??" Nonoko said pointing out her so called 'friends'

"Yeah, you guys are my friends too"

"Friends?? More like former friends to me"

"I'm sorry guys, forgive me, and I'm sure that if you were in my position you would do the same too… forgive me already guys please" Mikan hugged them

Nonoko and Yuu smiled at each other "Of course we forgive you Mikan-chan, we still love you and I'm sure that you really didn't mean that before…. We understand you but we have to side with Natsume this time so gomen and about Natsume, sure you can talk to him, just be careful and I hope you get back together soon that is if you do we'll support you"

"And about you and Yuto being together is not a good thing for us which means that 'WE DON'T LIKE HIM!!' and we only want you to become Natsume's girl so you better break up with him! And if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life! And we'll not be there to help you if that happens… understand??" Nonoko and Yuu said angrily

"Eh?? Uhm… I have no comment to that, sorry"

"Just be careful with him, I have a bad feeling about him" Nonoko said as she browed her

"Yeah, I'll be careful and I'll keep all of the things you said in my mind"

"Wait, I'll just get the others so no one can disturb your little chat with your beloved Natsume-kun" Nonoko giggled a bit

She entered the room and then dragged Anna, Koko, Ruka and Hotaru outside and once they saw Mikan they got pissed off

"What do you think you're doing here bish??" Hotaru said

"Hotaru, I…I…I'm…I'm really sorry about what happened"

"Shut up Sakura, just get out of here!" Ruka said

"I have to talk with Natsume, so please let me"

"I can't do that to my friend Sakura" Anna eyed her

"What's a traitor like you doing here?? You going to apologize and think that after that he'll just forgive you… dummy" Aoi said this as her bangs covered her eyes and then she walked away followed by Youichi

"Just let them talk a bit, I'm sure Natsume wouldn't mind" Yuu smiled nervously

"We still have to but some food, so come on…let's go now" Nonoko dragged Hotaru

Hotaru kept on glaring at her while Mikan just stared at her with teary eyes but she managed to let it stop from coming out.

"Just don't upset him baka, if you do… I'll kill you with my own two hands" Hotaru warned her

"Don't worry, I might be the one to get upset anyway…" she smirked

"Oh, and Hotaru, even though you're mad at me remember that I love you very much and you are my best friend in the whole universe!"

"Whatever baka, I don't wanna know about that now" Hotaru shouted at her and left as she was shouting at Yuu "If anything happens to the black cat over there, I'll hurt you"

Yuu just ran fast as she pointed her baka gun at him

"Jun-kun, please just stay here while I go inside and see Natsume"

"Yeah sure… I'll wait for you here" he replied

"I'll be back in a minute or an hour that is" she laughed cutely and opened the door to the room

"Mi-chan, good luck with your talk with him, you can do it! I know you can, I believe in you Mi-chan, so do your best with him and remember that I'm supporting you here"

Mikan smiled and hugged him before going inside, "Thank you very much Jun-kun, I'll be doing my best!"

* * *

When Natsume saw her come inside, he was shocked; he sat up on his bed and just looked at her big auburn eyes as his crimson eyes were widened

"What are you doing here??" Natsume said with his low voice

"We need to talk Natsu-kun" Mikan sighed

"We have nothing to talk about"

"Yes, we do….. It's about what Aoi said to me about four days ago"

"What did she say??"

"About everything being fake and it was all a mission for you to protect me and that my father hired you to become my boyfriend/fiancé"

"How did Aoi know about that?"

"I really don't know, but what I want to know is….."

"Before you say anything, let me talk first"

"Alright, do the honors"

"I didn't think you would find out like this so i'm sorry… I understand why you're angry at me and that you might hate me for the rest of your life and all of those friggin things... But I protected you didn't I? I used up all my energy to go with you on dates and protect you from those guys who'd come near you or try to touch or hurt you, you should at least be thankful of me and because I did all of those not just because of the mission it's because I…..I….lo-"

"Beacause you did what??"

"I owed a friend some money and I couldn't pay him back" Natsume sighed _"Sorry, I can't tell you this, the reason why… In the start I just wanted to get this mission over with but since I met you it changed it turned from wanting to end the mission to wanting to do this mission forever so I could be with you"_

"You did this for that huh" Mikan stared at him with a bad face

Natsume just laid back and closed his eyes hoping not to see Mikan's agitated face

"You played my feelings for money!! How could you!?" Mikan shouted _"I know you're lying to me, Nat… I know you're not a poor guy, your dad is a president of a big company but what I don't know is why Persona is doing this to you" _**(A/N: Mikan did some research about him)**

"…..."

"Natsume, answer this question"

"……"

"While you were in your mission about me did you ever feel that you loved me??"

Natsume sat up at once when he heard this; he didn't expect her to ask this question

"……"

"Natsu-kun, answer me please" Mikan begged

"I don't know" he said with his bangs covering his eyes

"Tell me your answer soon, I'm giving you this week to tell me cause I'm leaving next week for New York, the guys wanted me to go back with me and since Yuto and I are... are already in a rela-" She was cut off

Natsume's heart was in pain again "Don't talk about him in front of me and I don't want to hear what you are going to say"

"I understand….I'll be leaving now, take care of yourself and drink your medicine" Mikan said worriedly and then she sat on Natsume's bed and then she touched his face and they were both thinking that this will be their last passionate kiss….

Mikan kissed him and then Natsume kissed back with his hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. She caressed his hair and then he hugged her tightly while kissing her. After 1 min. they broke the kiss

"You know that that was our last passionate kiss for our relationship right??" Mikan was teary eyed "_but I still want more"_

"I wouldn't call it last, cherries" Natsume smirked "_We could call it our most recent kiss and I'm gonna miss kissing you and looking at your panties"_

"You are one big pervert you know that?" Mikan whispered _"but you're my pervert"_

"I know that besides it's my specialty" he murmured _"And I know that I'm your beloved pervert"_

"_I love you! And that will never change…. From now till the day my body turns to ashes" _Mikan thought

"_I love you from the bottom of my heart, you have caught my cold and stupid heart and you have made it soft and madly in love with you, whatever happens between us even if this building is being bombed right now and I would have amnesia, I would still love you deep inside my heart… I just don't know how to tell you" _Natsume thought

"I'm going now" Mikan waved her hand and was about to open the door when…

"Wait" Natsume said and he hugged her

Mikan was shocked to see Natsume stand up from his bed to hug her. _What could this mean?? Does he love me or not??_

"Take care of yourself and I hope you're making the right choice about this going back to New York thing, I'll see you Monday then"

A tear feel from Mikan's eye "Baka, you should be the one taking care of yourself. Now go back to your bed and rest so that I can see you smile again on Monday. And I'll wait for your answer, I hope you answer wisely" Mikan went outside the room

"_I hope you choose me. I want you to tell me that you love me!! I want you to care for me and caress me. I want you to cuddle me, hug me tightly and never let go. I want you to kiss me and marry me and have kids with me!" were Mikan's thoughts_

_While in Natsume's mind was "I wanna tell you right now that I love you!! I wanna tell you that I can't live without you… I want you to stay with me forever and to stay away from that Yuto guy whose father is Keito, the guy who wants you dead. I want you to love me too and tell me how much you need me" _And for the first time in his life, Natsume cried, he cried so hard that when Hotaru came inside the room she had to hit him 20 times with her baka gun before he tried to hit her back with a chair

"What the hell is wrong with you, moron?" she asked

Natsume covered his face with his blanket and whipped the tears off "None of your business, Ruka's ice queen"

"Shut up, Natsume. I told you not to tell her that" Ruka threw a pillow at his face

"What did you just say?? I'm Ruka's ice queen?? You bastards are real assholes!"

Ruka prepared himself and sat at the edge of the sofa with a pillow covering his face thinking that Hotaru would hurt him. Hotaru went to him and instead of hitting him she kissed him passionately and then slapped him so hard his cheeks were as red as an apple.

* * *

Yamyam-chan_:Do you like it?? I'm making Natsume suffer!!_

Natsume: _I hate you!! I'm gonna burn you and I'm gonna change this chapter_

Yamyam-chan: _If you do that then I'll be writing stories with you not ending up with Mikan, I'll make her be with Yuto instead…. laughs_

Natsume sulks in a corner

Mikan: _Natsu-kun, what's wrong?? Are you alright??_

Natsume: _Just shut up Mi- Polka!_

Mikan: _Uh?? Whatever meanie!! Please review it!!_

_Yamyam-chan: __**Happy Brithday to my beloved Ryosuke Yamada!!**_

Hey! Say! Crushes!: **_Otanjoubi omodetto Yama-chan!!  
_**


	10. 10: my sister joins our mission

Sorry for the late update… Busy with school right now!!

Hi to my new friends!!

Jally – Bee!! Shawn Kemp-et!!

_**Chapter is dedicated to my baby!! You know who you are!! My best friends…. Good luck on the exam Isaiah class!! WE LOVE BIOLOGY!! Yeah!**_

_**Chapter is also dedicated to Edmund chua!! My friend..**_

_Enjoy my latest chapter… I know you'll hate me for it!! _.giggles.

* * *

"Natsume, do you mind walking faster. You're wasting my precious time here." Hotaru demanded, wanting to leave school already

"Sadistic ice queen who makes Ruka be masochistic" Natsume muttered to himself

Hotaru looked at him "Did you say something?" glaring actually

"Nothing." And then he looked at Ruka "Your girlfriend is a pain"

Ruka smiled at him and then he got thrown into the air all of a sudden and Natsume ran towards his car in the parking lot just to evade Hotaru's baka gun.

Hotaru grimaced and then walked toward Natsume's car. She got into his silver Volvo and closed the door with a **BANG!**

Ruka finds his way back in a few seconds and gets in the car at the same time Natsume does. Then he finds himself thinking about his relationship with Hotaru and how it seems that even though they've been together for a few months now she still has the need to hit him with her baka gun and do crazy stuff to him

As Ruka thinks about that, Natsume has bigger problems

_**Natsume's POV**_

_She's leaving in 4 days… what am I gonna do about it? Stupid, stupid, stupid!! I wish these injuries would have lasted another week….. I don't want her to leave though… I love her…. till Edward Cullen's life ends…. I just have to figure out when and how to tell her… This is making me so unfocused_.

"Watch out, baka!!" Hotaru's voice shouted as I saw her holding the steering wheel

"huh??" Was all that I could get out from my mouth as I hit the brakes

"Natsume, what's wrong with you today? You almost hit that child playing with a ball by the sidewalk!" I was taken aback

"I….I….I don't know. Let's just go home" Was the only words I could say at the moment

"Let's go home but I'm not stupid enough to let you drive… Ruka, drive the car!" I witched places with Ruka not wanting to make Hotaru mad

We arrived at my place in about 5min. Hotaru, was worried about me, I could feel it. Ruka was concerned about me too. He kept on asking questions… annoying one's too.

"You can go home now, Hotaru" I said loudly at Hotaru

"Natsume, I know you've got a problem and I know that you know that I know what your problem is, right?" I should have known that she already knew about it

I sighed "So, what should I do??"

"You have to think about that by yourself, I'll just be here if you need me" She said with a smile on her lips

"But I don't know how to tell her!" I shouted

"You'll find out very soon about that, Natsume… good luck by the way" Then she left me and knowing her she might have put a spy camera here somewhere

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

Well, I'm leaving in a few days…. He should just get over it…. Maybe he doesn't.… maybe he didn't love me. sigh… Wait, why the hell do I keep on thinking about him, he's just a damned guy…. Urgh!! I don't care anymore!! If he won't care, then I don't care! I hate him…… thinking I love him!!

The next morning I opened my eyes wishing that Natsume would be there beside me sleeping but I was disappointed to open them and see no one there. I took a bath and brushed my teeth, I didn't bother to eat breakfast, then I sat in front of the mirror for a few minutes brushing my long auburn hair…

Someone knocked on the door…

"Can I come in??" it was a guy voice but a bit girlish and I knew who it was

"Come in" I sighed

"Still waiting for him, aren't you?" he asked as he gently stroking my hair

"Is it that obvious?? You always know what I have on my mind"

"I guess I do, you just look so damn miserable" he sat down on the edge of my bed as I cover myself with a pillow, _what else could I have done_

"Miserable is the wrong word, it's more of a disappointed, excited and dead thing"

"Oh shut up and pull yourself together will you!" he shouted at me

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" _I lied to him again… I just can't do anything else... he'd be worried about me_

"You know… this is all that I'm going to say, just to make it simple" I tried to listen carefully to what he said "I've been watching you and Natsume since you were kids and I think you two look perfect for each other and I know that if you were together nothing or no one could ever break you apart!!"

I hugged him and cried "I know that but what if he really doesn't like me at all, If it was just a game to him from the very start? I'd rather not find out"

"Hush now honey…. Everything will be alright, you just have to be patient with Natsume, it's still 4 days to go, you'll see him at school tomorrow, don't worry about it"

"Huh?? He's already out of the hospital? Where did you hear that from?"

"Hotaru called and told me to tell you and she said she didn't wanna talk to you she just wanted to let you know….. and that she'll miss you if you go to New York" I cried again

_Hotaru…. Hotaru!! My bestfriend in the whole world!! If I leave then I'll not be seeing her in a long time. And a long time could mean forever, she was the person I trusted when I was down and sad, but now she's a close friend of Natsume's._

"Maybe I should just talk to Natsume tomorrow and tell him face to face!"

"You could do that and then everything would be back to normal, well, except for Yuto of course, I think he'd be depressed but he'll move on, he's a guy after all"

"You think so… well, it's up to Kami-san now, only he knows what's gonna happen on these four day and I hope it's gonna be good"

"You better get some sleep and be beautiful for Natsume, oyasumi Mi-chan" he kissed me on the forehead and then left me as I pretended to fall asleep

* * *

_I looked at my clock and it was 1:00am, maybe I was just feeling excitement because I'm gonna see him, his crimson eyes and his dazzling smile with the messy raven hair I like or Is it because I'm nervous that I will show my bad self to him again? I'm really confused right now… I can't think… I'm sorry Yuto._

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan woke up at 7:00am at the same time Natsume did. Natsume's head was aching, he dreamt about him sitting in a restaurant with Ruka and he didn't notice Mikan come inside but Hotaru did and then she hugged her and then his heart skipped a beat so he turned his head and then his stupid alarm clock rang!!

"Mikan, faster or we'll be late again!" Nicole shouted as Yuto hit her head

"Don't pressure her… let her take her time, she's gonna be leaving in a few days time anyway, patience is a virtue" Yuto smiled at her

"Whatever, it's just that patience is not one of my virtues and I don't care about it if she's leaving in a few days, I just wanna go to school" Patrisha argued with him too

"Look, just shut up. When we get back to New York, you'll never even see me again"

"What do you mean by that, Yuto?? Where are you going??" Nicole asked, confused

"Well, maybe after a few years I'm gonna ask Mikan to marry me and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes and then I'll prove to my dad that I could do what he said"

"Are you even sure that Mikan would go to New York with you?" Patrisha was pissed

"Yes, I've already prepared a plan for Natsume not to see Mikan on that day. He's gonna regret it though."

"Maybe you'll be the one to regret this" Nicole whispered and only Patrisha heard it

"I know, let's get out of here!" Patrisha suggested and Nicole agreed

Nicole and Patrisha were walking towards school when a silver Volvo passed them and they noticed that it was Natsume. Nicole being a fast runner, hurriedly caught up with Natsume's car right on the next stop light and Patrisha being slow and all tried to catch her breath half way through the stop light

Natsume having heard someone calling his name parked the car and then got out of it, then he saw the two girls walking toward him and he was confused with it,

"Natsume, we have to tell you something very important" Natsume stared at them

"Yuto is planning something for you not to talk with Mikan on the day of her leaving, well… that is if you were going in the first place" Nicole said hastily

"He wants to do that huh…. Well, it's alright… I wasn't really planning on going anyway. You can tell him to not bother with it" he plainly said with a faceless expression

"Are you sure that you're ready to let go of Mikan?? After everything she said to us about loving you and wanted to go back to Japan to look for this 'Natsu-kun' person that she loved so much" Patrisha sighed

One of Natsume's veins popped and then he looked their way and said "What is he planning?"

The three were talking in Natsume's car and then they arrived at school and Natsume calls Hotaru for she's a sadist who can do anything to torture people

"So, you're saying you want my help so you could confess to Mikan?" Hotaru analyzed it

"No, I want you to use your inventions to help me fight those guys he's gonna send for me on that day that I'll confess to Mikan" He explained

"That's what I said, you're an idiot for love, you know that Natsume?" the evil laugh of Hotaru was heard and then suddenly Ruka arrives and automatically flies toward his big chick who was passing by the school

"Weird guy" the four said al together

"Natsume, it seems that you found my spycam in your room… what did you do with it?" hotaru asked as she grinned

"I disposed of it, it was getting on my nerves you see." He smirked at her

"Don't worry Nat, I'm not gonna tell anyone that you whisper cried last night" Hotaru laughs again

Ruka was at the back "Hotaru – 1, Natsume -0"

Then a black Mercedes arrived in front of them and out came Yuto and Mikan with Yuto holding her hands and Mikan not resisting his touch.

Natsume had the urge to punch the guy but he didn't and then the two girls moved far from Natsume to not make it look like they were talking to each other a while ago.

Once they were gone the 5 got together after class at Natsume's house they talked about the plan some more in order to make it perfect.

"Alright, Nicole and Patrisha you'll go with Mikan on that day and make sure that Yuto doesn't come near her" Hotaru declared

"Now, Ruka your job is to spy on Yuto, no matter where he goes you will too… even if it's the boy's comfort room or even if it's a classroom where you don't have a class in. I don't care about that anymore, it's your problem"

"Natsume, I'll go with you and make sure you arrive here in time for Mikan to talk to you and that no one gets near her or close to her during the day" Hotaru proclaimed with glaring eyes

"Natsume, you at least have to smile at Mikan or greet her… you understand? Make her feel that you care for her and you don't ignore her" Natsume nodded his head twice

"Operation, 'Get Mikan and Natsume Back Together and Destroy Yuto and His Evil Plan, starts now'" Ruka shouted with his fists in the air and an attacking stance

Hotaru hit his head with a hard object that was the nearest to her, it was a sculpture, a very big one in fact and then Ruka was like OO and then tugsh he fainted

"Let's just call it…. Operation: Kill with Love…." And then she mumbled "Stupid, blonde haired animal lover who's addicted to that freaking big round yellow chick"

"Let's meet up at 7:30 tomorrow by the parking lot and then let's do this thing" Patrisha said as she smiled and poked Nicole on the face

They were now gonna eat dinner and when they were passing by the main door, it opened and revealed a gorgeous woman, she had straight hair and straight bangs almost covering her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're home early?? What are you doing here anyway??" Natsume said with a grin

"I suddenly missed my little brother and my little sister, so I rode the next plane out of Taipei and came straight here" the gorgeous lady said

"Oh shut up, Megumi nee-chan. You're a pain" he teased her as he took her luggage inside the house

Megumi and Natsume hugged each other and then Megumi noticed the other people in the house

"Oh, konnichiwa… I'm Megumi Hyuuga. I'm his older sister, nice to meet you guys" she said with a gleaming smile plastered on her face

"Hi, I'm Hotaru… Natsume's best friend" then suddenly Ruka entered the story and ran towards Hotaru "Hey that's supposed to be my line!" she just glared at him

"It's Ruka, I remember you… You used to have a crush on me" Ruka blushed and Hotaru stared with anger

"You look so young, what's your age gap with Hyuuga-san?" Nicole asked

"I'm jut 2 years older than him. I'm just 18 years old… our parents forced me to study in Taiwan, so I left them when I was 14 and I just came back now. God I miss Natsume and Aoi" She was acting excited as she pinched Natsume's cheeks

"You don't look like his sister. You seem more of a Taiwanese to me. And you're really drop dead gorgeous" Patrisha commented

"Aw, thanks. Appreciate it, and I'm really hot, just like 'Paul'."

"Hey stop it, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends. And don't start about that Paul guy again" he threw her hands away from his face and continued on with the other to the dining room

And as for his sister, she went upstairs to see Aoi and Youichi who was with her.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Megumi, in her own car, drove Natsume, who drove in his own car to school.

"So Natsume, be a nice boy. Ayt?" she said

"Yes nee-chan, whatever nee-chan"

"And Nat, you still haven't introduced your girlfriend to me"

Natsume glared at her "I told you I'm still courting her"

"So, which one is she?? You want me to help you with her? make her jealous or something." She said with a smug look

"How would you do that? Huh?"

"It's easy, show her to me"

Natsume pointed out Mikan and as soon as she passed by Megumi kissed Natsume on the cheek (they're siblings, so just on the cheek…)

Mikan looked at their direction at the exact time and then her eyes widened with shock

"_So, the rumors were true, he has a girlfriend who's older than him… and I thought he loved me, here it is again, he's always making me suffer"_

"I'm such a great sister, look, she saw it and she was shocked"

"Really?? Well, that is to say that she likes me right?" his sister nodded

"Well, it seems like I'm enrolling here this week"

"That's fine. But it's only for a week. She's leaving somewhere in 3 days. She's leaving me because…………" he couldn't say it

"You can tell me all about it while we go to the principal. Come on."

* * *

Okay, so i made this short. sorry bout it.

**_Thanks to the reviewers_**

_akerue_

_dominiqueanne_

SaraCullen

konnie

xXiceyfireXx - _it made you cry. well, you're making me cry._

Lovely

syhlent rebel

sternenhagel

Irumi Kanzaki

insaneoneX

In the next chapter the drama will start... what will happen with Megumi around for the week. Mikan no knowing that Meg is Natsume's sister.

**_preview:_**

"Mikan, that's Natsume's girlfriend"

"I hate to see him with her..."

"You're mine Mikan, always and forever"

"I can't let this happen"

* * *

So i'm out of here..

and i promise to upload it next weekend..

did i mention that i wrote this chapter on an exam day.. i didn't study.. hkhkhk

hellTiShy, yamyam-chan, PateDz


End file.
